A Mansion's Worth Of Trouble
by DarkyLonewolf
Summary: Vincent Black was a pretty normal human guy, living a life of a typical 18-year old guy who is still without a job. One day, he inherited his uncle's mansion and a whole lot of money. At first this seemed like a beginning of a perfect life, but it seems that there was a little surprise coming together with the mansion... Anthro-Human(Anthros and Humans coexist together) AU. HALTED
1. First Impressions - Part 1

You know, normally, a typical unemployed 18-year old guy would have been a lot happier to inherit an entire mansion from his uncle. Long story short, my uncle doesn't really have any idea about the "don't drink and drive" rule. I don't know what he was thinking when he wrote me into his last will, but it doesn't really matter anymore, I guess.  
Oh, forgot to introduce myself. The name's Vincent Black. As for my looks…Green eyes, short black hair, pretty average face, barely anything in terms of muscle mass. Or any mass at that matter. And about the personality…To be honest, I'm not getting around the girls too good, mostly because I'm a little bit too shy. Not to mention that I am feeling a little uncomfortable with too much people around. At the moment, I was living in the Johto region, in Goldenrod City.  
On subject of the mansion I had inherited…We got the news about the car crash and my uncle's last will just a few days ago, and today I was going to go out and see the mansion for myself. Right now it was about 1 PM and I already arrived to the mansion, which was located at the outskirts of Goldenrod. Suddenly, when I tried to open the main entrance with the keys I've got, someone else opened it from the other side…  
"Oh, you're the new owner of the mansion?" – An anthro Meloetta greeted me after opening the door. The anthro's green hair was currently tied into a ponytail, she was wearing a dark blue blouse, a dark green medium-length skirt and black high-heel shoes. But of course, I was mostly paying attention to her body – she certainly had quite a lot going for her in terms of curves, with quite sizable breasts and hips, moderately long legs that pretty much took up half of her frame, and a fairly thin waist – I guess the belief that anthro Meloetta have a rather sporty figure due to dancing quite often doesn't come out of nowhere.  
"Umm…Yes, but…What are you doing here?" – I asked, trying to maintain eye contact with the anthro Meloetta without looking at her breasts.  
"I'm one of the girls living in the mansion, actually. The name's Natalie." – You know how people say that an anthro Meloetta's voice always sounds somewhat melodic in a way? This anthro here was no exception.  
"Hey, who in Distortion arrived he-Oh, hello there, handsome." – An anthro Gardevoir said as she pushed Natalie away, making her drop to the floor.  
"Uhh…Hello. Just how many people live in this mansion?" – I asked as the anthro Gardevoir pushed Natalie aside and walked a bit closer to me. Compared to that anthro Meloetta, her body was maybe just a bit less curvy, with somewhat smaller breasts and less wide hips. Her clothes were basically in the same "style" as a normal Gardevoir's "dress", but a little skimpier.  
"20 girls and not a single guy." – Once Natalie said that as she tried to push the anthro Gardevoir aside a bit, I got a bit nervous. So I have to live in a mansion together with **twenty** girls? If all of them are looking as good as those two…I had rather mixed feelings about this. On the plus side, it is probably every guy's dream to live in a rich-looking mansion with twenty pretty girls. But on the minus side,who's to say they wouldn't start competing for my attention?  
"Well, are you going to just stand there, or maybe you'll come in?" – The anthro Gardevoir asked, leaning forward a bit and exposing that crystal/horn/whatever between her breasts. If she was trying to charm me, it was only getting me more nervous – her seductive voice combined with her suggestive behavior was too much.  
"S-sure…By the way, what is your name?" – I asked as I entered the mansion.  
"The name's Angela. I guess you might want to go around the mansion and meet all the other girls?"  
"Uh…Okay." – As I said that, Angela moved out of the way and told me to follow her, with Natalie following us after closing the door. In a few seconds, we entered what I assumed to be the kitchen in this mansion. A rather tall and curvy Giratina girl was currently cooking something while two more anthros – a Mawile girl with a somewhat small chest and a rather busty female Bisharp (From here on, I won't be referring to the girls as "anthro *insert pokemon name here*", for obvious reasons – A/N) – were arguing about something while standing near the doorway.  
"Girls, introduce yourselves to Vincent! He's the new owner of the mansion!" – Angela exclaimed as we entered the kitchen.  
The Bisharp and the Mawile stopped arguing and introduced themselves – their names were Lucina and Caitlyn respectively. As for the Giratina girl, her name was Spectra. After they introduced themselves, they went on with their business.  
For a more in-depth description of those girls… Spectra was not only 3-3.5 metres tall, but she also had quite the figure, to say the least – even though from the legs down her body was that of a normal Giratina in Origin Form, from the "legs" up…Even though she did keep some of the typical Giratina features like those six tentacles, that weird crown-like thing…let's just say there was a lot to feast my eyes on – especially those rather large breasts. Most of her body from the "legs" up, despite her incredibly pale, almost white skin, was more human than anything, including her face with a small and short nose, average lips and medium-sized red eyes with black sclera and red irises. (Basically, a slightly paler version of 0lightsource's Giratina OC Gina, if your imagination fails you.) At the moment, she was wearing nothing but a typical pink apron. And I really mean it – she wore **nothing else**.  
As I went to approach her, she turned around and said: "You know, I expected you to be a bit…Taller. But it doesn't really matter much – after all…" – She interrupted her sentence midway and practically pressed her breasts against my face. She held on to me like this for a few seconds before saying: "I kinda have a thing for short guys."  
I barely managed to utter a muffled "Let me go!" as the girl kept smothering me for a few moments before realizing that I'm probably suffocating and let go of me.  
Lucina looked like she definitely didn't lack any curves under her armor – judging by the size of those breastplates, her breasts are probably C-cup at least, or D-cup at most, her blade-covered waist was moderately thin, her hips were maybe a bit too wide, and her rather long legs were basically the main attraction of her body. And guess what – her armor didn't really do a good job at covering her body, only covering what's necessary and probably making her attract a lot of attention from guys. And of course, judging by her rather serious look, she considered that kind of attention unwanted. Seems like Lucina noticed that I was staring at her right now, especially at some gaps in her armor, so she interrupted her little argument with Caitlyn and, just barely glancing to my side, remarked in a bitter voice: "What do you want to lose first? Your eyes or your dick?!" This made me immediately switch my attention somewhere else until those two finished their little argument. I didn't really catch what they were arguing about, to be honest. After the argument was over, Lucina said: "Now if you don't mind, Caitlyn, I'll be going back to our room."  
"Okay." – Caitlyn replied in a somewhat high-pitched voice. After Lucina left the kitchen, the Mawile walked over to me and said: "Hey, sorry if Lucina got you scared here – she isn't too nice, and really hates it when guys stare at the faults in her armor. If you want to, you can always come over to the training room – you're not really look like you're in a good shape.  
"S-sure…"  
Caitlyn was pretty much the odd one out of all the girls here. To start off, her breasts were merely A-cup, her hips weren't too wide, but it all was compensated by her thin waist and a tight and firm looking butt. At the moment, the Mawile was wearing a blue top, denim shorts and a pair of white and green sneakers.  
"Okay, guess we're going to look around the rest of the mansion now." – Angela said as she ran off with Natalie following after her. Just when I exited into the main hall and looked around for a bit, I bumped into someone I didn't really expect to ever in my life. I mean, you can really understand how shocked I was to see a **female** anthro Gallade. So I was just standing there, looking at her as she tried to stand up.  
"Would you mind to stop staring? Just because I'm a female Gallade doesn't automatically give you any rights to stare at me like I'm the tenth wonder of the world or something. And you usually have to know a person's name before you stare them down like this, you know." – The anthro replied angrily.  
As she stood up, I had a pretty good view on her body – decently-sized breasts, moderately thin waist, not much in terms of hips, but it was compensated for with quite the long legs. For some reason, I was mostly staring at her crotch, though I didn't see any "surprises" down there. Not to mention that her panties were just too small to hide anything. All she really wore aside from her underwear was a short pink top.  
"In any case, the name's Samantha. Now can you please stop staring, you weirdo?" – The anthro said, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"I…Just…"  
"Vincent! What's taking you so long?" – Angela shouted from the direction of some other room.  
"I've got to go now." – With that said, I passed by Samantha and went to a library of some sort. Aside from Angela and Natalie, four more girls were currently in this room – a rather busty Celebi, a Latias with a somewhat modest figure, and two more girls with average figures – a Darkrai and a Gothitelle.  
"Girls, say hello to the new owner of this mansion! His name's Vincent." – Angela said to the other girls.  
The Celebi's name was Ivy. Even though her clothes were modest enough, they were still doing a poor job at covering her body, especially that pink top she wore – her rather well-sized breasts were practically stretching it to the limit, making me wonder if they were even natural. Her waist was pretty average, and her hips were…Actually not as wide as those of most other girls. At the moment, she was floating near one of the higher bookshelves, cleaning dust off of it, so I had a rather great view on her butt. As she noticed that I was staring at her, she immediately asked: "Do you mind? I opted to clean the upper shelves not to make some random creeps 'enjoy the view', so to speak." To which I immediately backed away  
The Latias girl, who was currently sitting beside the reading table and reading a random book, was named Liza. She had a rather modest body – rather small breasts, pretty average waist, long legs, and moderately wide hips.  
The Gothitelle girl's name was Anna. Despite her clothes being the same "style" as a normal Gothitelle's "clothes", they were anything but modest – the décolleté in her dress was almost completely exposing her moderate-sized breasts and the lower part was way shorter than it was supposed to be. At the moment, she was reading a poetry book of some sort.  
Lastly, the Darkrai girl's name was Danielle, or Danie for short. Her body was…Definitely something. Her breast size was a pretty average C-cup and her hips were neither too wide nor too thin, but her legs were basically about two thirds of her overall frame. Whoa. At the moment, she was reading a perverted romance novel of some sort, if her barely-hidden smirk and constant schoolgirl giggling were of any indication. I wouldn't be surprised if she was reading the ever-so-infamous "Fifty Shades of Darkrai".  
After the girls introduced themselves, they went back to what they were doing right now. Except for Anna, who asked if I want her to predict my future. Before I even said "No", the Gothitelle took my hand and said: "Too late, I'm already reading at least ten years ahead into your future. And it seems that life has quite the gift in store for you…"  
"And what in Distortion is that supposed to mean?"  
"You'll find out when the time is right." – Anna replied and went back to reading her book. I just shrugged it off.  
"Guess we're better off looking around the rest of the mansion now." – Natalie said as she exited the library, with Angela following her. I sighed and exited the library, barely seeing Ivy give me a seductive wink as I turned around to close the door. A few moments later, Natalie, Angela and I went upstairs, and judging by all those doors, this is where all of the girls' bedrooms were. Natalie walked over to one of the doors and knocked on it, saying:"Rina! Come out of your room! The new owner of this mansion has arrived!"  
Rina turned out to be a little Mareanie girl. She was probably somewhere between 10-12 years or so. In any case, she was definitely not of legal age. At the moment, she was wearing nothing but a purple tank top. Luckily, it was long enough to cover her bottom. But I was still feeling a bit…Uneasy just from looking at her.  
The Mareanie walked over to me and said: "Hello, Mr…"  
"Mr Black. Just like the previous owner of the mansion." – I replied as I bowed down a bit.  
"Oh. Okay. Is that all, Auntie Melodic?" – Rina asked, turning to face Natalie.  
"No need to call me "Auntie"." – The Meloetta remarked in an exasperated voice. "Just "Natalie". For now, just go downstairs."  
Rina nodded and ran over downstairs while Natalie and Angela went to one of the other rooms, explaining which rooms belong to who.  
"Rina insisted on getting a room of her own, even though all the other girls don't really mind sharing a room with someone else. There is a grand total of six rooms upstairs – the owner's room, which he usually shared with Spectra for some reason, Rina's room, the room where Samantha, Caitlyn, Lucina and Liza sleep, the room where me, Natalie, Anna and Ivy sleep, and then there are those two more bedrooms occupied by the other nine girls. We're going to visit one of the two remaining rooms right now."  
Angela opened the door to one of the rooms, where there were multiple beds in different corners of the room, a huge wardrobe, a really big window that was basically taking over half the wall facing into the inner yard, and some other random things.  
"Girls, what are you all waiting for? The new owner of the mansion has arrived long ago!" – Angela said as we entered the room. In the room, there were five more girls just minding their own business – a Scolipede, a Diancie, a Milotic, a Mismagius and a Lilligant. When I entered their room together with Angela and Natalie, they all introduced themselves to me – their names were Victoria, Christie, Aqua, Shouldra and Lilianne respectively.  
Victoria was just lying on the bed, pretty much doing nothing. As she was lying on the front, I had a pretty good view of her really tight and firm butt – not to mention that she was also wearing some really tight biker shorts, which really accentuated it. She didn't exactly lack in assets on the front, but her moderate-sized breasts didn't really attract as much attention as her lovely bottom. At the moment, aside from those biker shorts, she was also wearing a leather jacket of sorts. I decided not to ask as to why she is wearing a jacket indoors, not to mention that it seemed to be the only article of clothing she was wearing on the top of her body.  
Crystal had a pretty modest body – fairly small and perky breasts, average waist, not too wide hips… I didn't really know what she was doing before I entered the room, but when she had to introduce herself, she just turned to face away from me and just barely muttered her name.  
Aqua's well-sized breasts were probably attracting a lot of attention from guys whenever she passed by them, not to mention that, at the moment, she was wearing nothing but some red lingerie. Then again, it wasn't too revealing, so I guess it was somewhat acceptable. As for her other assets, she didn't lack in them either – her hips were rather wide, and she had a moderately thin waist.  
Shouldra had pretty much the same figure, save for her breasts being smaller and her hips actually being a bit wider. As for her clothes…She was wearing nothing but a typical robe and some black stockings. At the moment, she was just looking at the mirror, combing her flowing purple hair.  
And last, but probably not least, was the Lilligant that I had assumed to be Lillianne, who had a pretty average figure – C-cup breasts, moderate waist, and rather wide hips. Her clothes were basically the same "style" as those of a normal Lilligant, save for her shoes being high-heel. She didn't exactly introduce herself, instead blushing and hiding her face behind a book she was reading – she was holding the book upside down, too – so Natalie said: "And this shy one here is Lilianne. Or just Lily, if you'd like."  
"Lilianne and Aqua are the two more…Quiet girls." – Angela said as Lilianne kept pretending to read a book. – "While Aqua is a lot more communicative than Lily, they both have one thing in common – they're neither ones to make any direct advances, nor do they act outright hostile towards any guys."  
Natalie blushed and said: "Anyway…Guess you might want to go meet the other girls, or do you want to see your room first?"  
"Might as well go see the other girls, I guess…" – I said in a somewhat nervous tone. As we approached another of the doors and Natalie opened it, I was greeted by the four other girls – a Tsareena, a Froslass, a Florges and a Lurantis. Their names were Venus, Diana, Rose and Shia respectively.  
Venus had a rather unusual figure – **really** wide hips (But I guess they were pretty normal by Tsareena standards…), moderate-sized breasts, and a really thin waist. As for her clothes, they were pretty much the same style as a normal Tsareena's "dress", except that she had a somewhat revealing décolleté.  
Diana's body was pretty average – average-sized breasts, moderately wide hips and a quite thin waist. Her clothes were the same "style" as those of a normal Froslass - a white kimono with a big red ribbon tied around the waist.  
Rose, however, was noticeably curvier, having rather large breasts, wide hips and a pretty moderate waist. As for her clothes – they were in the same "leaf dress" style as those of a normal Florges, except for the fact that they looked like they were just barely holding on.  
Shia had a typical "sporty" figure – sure, out of all the girls here, she was the only one with a flat chest, but her wide hips and a really tight and firm looking butt practically compensated for that. Her clothes were basically done in the same style as the "clothes" a non-anthro Lurantis "wears".  
After they all introduced themselves, they went back to whatever they were doing before – Venus and Rosa went back to reading books, Diana resumed playing a random game on her 3DS, and Shia continued with tearing the ever-living daylights out of a punching bag hanging nearby.  
"So…Now we're off to my bedroom, right?" – I asked as we exited the room.  
"Angela! Natalie! I need some help at the kitchen right now!" – Spectra shouted from downstairs. Both girls shrugged and ran off. Soon after that, Spectra phased out of the floor and said: "While those two are busy, I'll show you to your bedroom. This way." – Spectra floated over to one of the doors and opened it. The room was pretty neat – there was a huge window facing towards the inner garden, a currently empty wardrobe and a small drawer with a few bottles of perfume placed on top of it. However, I felt like there was something missing in this room…No, actually, it was way too obvious to overlook.  
"If this is a bedroom, then where's the bed?" – After I asked that, Spectra blushed for some reason and said: "You…You'll find out during the night. For now, let's go back downstairs."  
"Oh…kay."  
Soon enough, we went to the dining room. There was a **really** long table with a few candlesticks here and there and a grand total of **20 seats** , not counting that big one at the end of the table, which was, apparently, the "main" seat, reserved for someone important.  
"Just as you showed up, I was starting to cook dinner. Sometime later, I figured I might as well let Angela and Natalie do the cooking – it was their shift today anyways." – Spectra said as she started doing the typical table setting routine. – "But, just in case, don't be surprised if whatever they prepare will be barely even edible at best and dangerous for humans at worst. Neither Angela or Natalie are completely awful cooks, but when they both start cooking the same meal, chances are they will end up making a complete mess."  
End of Part 1.


	2. First Impressions - Part 2

During the dinner, girls were just casually discussing various things – Lucina and Samantha were telling each other about reactions they were getting from any passerby guys, Caitlyn and Shia talked about their training, all that.

"You know, that's the last time I ever walk around in broad daylight, and here's why: Whenever I pass by some random guy, they just got to gawk at me in complete and utter surprise. Well yeah, a female Gallade isn't exactly an everyday sight, but that doesn't mean you have to gawk with your jaw hanging!" – Samantha said as she cut a small piece off of one of the berries in her berry salad.

"At least you get these gawks solely because of your scientific impossibility. Me, I always get the unnecessary stares from guys just because of the faults in my armor! Hello, it's not like I can do anything about it, you know? All shirts just get torn apart by my blades!"– After saying that, Lucina took a small plate full of Figy Berries, picked one of the riper-looking berries, cut a small piece off of it and just casually ate it, still keeping her serious expression.

"Human males are all just a bunch of perverts." – Anna remarked as she looked at whatever was in her plate again. After a few moments, she pushed the plate away and said: "Spectra, why did you think it was a good idea to trust Natalie and Angela to cook dinner for today? We all know that trusting them with cooking is like giving a grenade to an Aipom. "

"Yeah, yeah, my fault…" – Spectra replied as she took the plate away and floated off to kitchen.

"I told Angela repeatedly: No need to add so much salt, but she just never listens…" – Natalie said as she brought over a flagon of Pecha Berry juice and poured it into her cup.

"You know, at this rate, no amount of dancing will save your figure, fat ass." – Angela remarked as Natalie took a sip of Pecha Berry juice out of her cup.

"At least I'm at all bothering to move, lazy-ass." – After Natalie said that, Angela pretended to get back to dinner while lifting a plate of something particularly nasty above Natalie's head with Psychic, ready to dump all of the plate's contents down on Natalie's head at any moment. Since they both were sitting on opposite sides just next to me, I jumped off my seat and pushed Natalie out of the way as the plate flipped over. Neither of us got any stains from that…Stuff in the plate, but I'm sure that one of the seats was completely ruined now. Darn it.

"Vincent! What are you…Why did you…" – Natalie blushed as she looked at me, remaining completely speechless for a few seconds before she saw what exactly happened. – "Oh. Thank you. When Angela fails to cook something, she always makes sure it doesn't go to waste…By making it end up either on my hair or my clothes."  
Angela wasn't really pleased with her failed prank. It all got even better when Spectra came back from the kitchen and saw what was going on.

"Angela, what did I tell you about flipping plates with your cooking failures above people's heads?" – Spectra said in a rather…Serious voice. Kind of like a mother scolding her child. Angela looked down guiltily, not saying anything, so Spectra continued: "You do realize that you will be the one scrubbing this off the seat, right?"

"Yes, Spectra…" – Angela replied in a guilty-sounding voice.

"I'm sorry, Vincent. I guess that didn't make for a good first impression, did it?" – Spectra said as I stood up. –

"These two aren't usually acting so immature."

"Got to correct you here, Spectra: Angela is the **only** one acting immature here." – Natalie remarked as she stood up. Soon after that, she took her cup of Pecha Berry juice, examined it, and, seeing that got mixed up with some of the gross stuff from that flipped plate, said: "Great, now it's just plain undrinkable." – With that said, she left the cup at the table and ran off.

Spectra sighed and continued: "These two were too problematic ever since they arrived here. Of course, Natalie is the calmer of the two, but she still causes a bit of trouble every now and then, and that's quite worrying. Anyway, I'll be going back to work now." – With that said, Spectra gathered the empty plates from the dining table while some of the girls already ran off – some of them went upstairs, some went to the library. I decided that I might as well go upstairs too, to check my bedroom. When I had arrived back to the room, I looked around. No signs of a hidden bed, no couches, no nothing. So this basically meant I'll probably have to sleep on the floor. Still better than sleeping on that almost completely torn apart bed of mine back at my apartments.

Then again, Spectra did say that I'll find out why there is no bed here later…

For the rest of the day, I was just walking around the mansion, sometimes talking to other girls, but since I couldn't really think of any conversation topics, our talk didn't really go beyond a few small questions. When it was just about bedtime, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower. However, the bathroom was, apparently, already occupied, as Victoria, Danie and Shia were waiting near the door.

"Umm…What is going on?" – I asked as I entered the corridor leading to the bathroom.

"You'll probably have to get used to Aqua taking too long to shower – she is taking all the cleaning a bit too serious sometimes.

I guess there's no need to say how much problem it was waiting in here while all these girls were just standing here with nothing but their underwear on. And even though Danie always wore nothing but her red panties and bra, seeing Victoria in nothing but blue thin panties and a rather revealing blue bra – it didn't cover anything but her nipples – really made me get hard. And of course, the girls noticed my rather well-sized shaft bulging through my pants. I turned away and asked nervously: "S-so, how long it usually takes for her?"

"Ten minutes or so, but this time…" – Victoria didn't have a chance to finish her sentence, as Aqua exited the bathroom, covered up in a long towel. – "Nevermind." – With that said, Victoria passed by Aqua and entered the bathroom. I figured that I'd better wait in the main corridor for now. Sometime later, after Shia exited the corridor leading to the bathroom, I finally went to take a shower. After taking a shower, I went upstairs to my room. To my surprise, I saw Spectra lying on her back on the floor completely naked. As I opened the door, she turned her head to face me and said: "Are you hiding something under that towel or you're just happy to see me?"

"Spectra? What are you doing here?" – I asked as I walked over to her.

"I told you you'll find out why there's no bed here during the night. And this is why." – Spectra replied. Since she noticed the somewhat confused look on my face, she continued: "Come on, you probably never had to practically sleep right on top of someone, did you?"

"N-not really…But that sounds a bit ridiculous…"

"Come on, Vincent. Aren't I looking comfortable enough for you?" – Spectra said, moving the tentacle covering her breasts aside and exposing them. – "No, really, the previous owner of this mansion actually said sleeping on me was way better than on one of those really costly beds. Go give it a try."

I walked over to Spectra and practically lied down on her, placing my head between her huge breasts. They definitely felt rather soft.

"There you go, wasn't much of a problem? But…" – Spectra removed the towel. – "I'm fairly certain you're going to have trouble sleeping like this, so why not let you get off for a bit?"

"S-Spectra, listen, I don't really feel like…" – She didn't listen and started to slowly stroke me off. Needless to say, despite her clawed hands not really looking like they're fit for such things, they did feel surprisingly soft. As Spectra kept going, she slowly started picking up pace and stroking me faster. Just when I felt like I was about to cum,

Spectra suddenly stopped and said: "Now, now, I can't have you cum so early, darling. After all, I want to have a little fun with you before bed."

"Spectra, listen, I'm too tired, so how about we wait till the morning, as I'm a bit too exhausted for that right now…" - She didn't listen and repositioned me in such a way that my shaft was just near her already wet pussy.

"Come on, Vincent…It wouldn't hurt for you to finally have your way with someone, right?" – How did she know that I didn't really get a chance to have my way with anyone yet?! I didn't give it much attention and just replied:

"Oh…Okay, just because you want it so badly." – After that, I started to slowly push my shaft into Spectra's wet hole. She wasn't particularly tight, so when my tip was just barely inside her, I moved back slightly only to push forward at full speed, feeling my shaft almost hitting her cervix.

"Ah! It feels so good…Don't stop now, keep going!" – Spectra said as she practically smothered me against herself.

I could swear I was going to suffocate in her breasts, but kept going anyway, picking up pace with each thrust. In less than a few minutes, Spectra climaxed, her lust-fluids practically squirting out of her pussy. In just a few minutes after that, since I wasn't really too experienced, not to mention that Spectra stroked me off a bit before we started, I came, practically filling Spectra's womb with sperm. However, it seemed like I was ready for a second time in a row, as my shaft was still rock-hard. After Spectra managed to catch her breath, she said: "So, you're up for round two?"

"Even though my "instrument" suggests otherwise, I'm a bit too sleepy to keep going right now…"- I said as I pulled my shaft out.

"Fine, li'l sleepyhead. Goodnight." – After Spectra said that, I closed my eyes and just lied for a few minutes before slowly drifting off to sleep.

…Damn, guess I'll have to get used to sleeping on top of her like this… 

* * *

_So, um, cleaned up the formatting a bit and fixed some naming errors. I'm not dead, but my main PC is a complete goner. Together with the next chapter that was saved on the now-comatose hard drive. Darn it._


	3. Double The Trouble

"Rise and shine, darling. Can't sleep for the entire first half of a day, you know."  
I didn't really feel like waking up now – it just felt too nice lying on Spectra like this. Her breasts are just too damn soft. Not to mention that I felt like she woke me up a bit too early.  
"Now, now, Vincent. I know I'm quite comfortable, but I have things to do right now. Please, wake up." - After Spectra said that, I barely opened my eyes and said: "Okay, fine. I hope the shower is not completely occupied right now." – After taking some effort to get off of Spectra – She was just a bit **too** comfortable. – I slowly went over to the bedroom door. The moment I opened it, however, Spectra practically dived into the floor and phased through to the first floor. Whatever. After going down to the bathroom and taking a shower – it wasn't occupied at all, probably because all the girls except for Spectra were still sleeping – I put my casual clothes on and went into the main hall. After I went into the dining room and sat down beside the table, Spectra placed all the plates and other things like that on the table and said: "I'll go take a shower while you go wake the other girls up. It wouldn't be much of a problem, right?"  
I sighed, stood up from beside the table and went upstairs to wake the other girls up. After walking around from one room to another and waking the girls up, I went back downstairs, with some of the girls following after me – the others were already downstairs.  
Breakfast went pretty smoothly – since this time it was Spectra who cooked everything, all the food was looking way more delicious than what Angela and Natalie cooked yesterday. After I finished my plate of the sweet berry salad, Spectra handed me a cup of coffee. The coffee had a somewhat unusual color – as far as I am concerned, there is no such thing as a purple type of coffee. I didn't really pay much attention to it and took a sip. The coffee had a rather strange taste.  
"So, do you like it?" – Spectra asked as I tasted the coffee.  
"Sure, but it tastes kind of unusual. What did you add in there?" – Once I said that, Spectra told me to come over to the kitchen. Somewhat confused, I stood up from behind the table and followed her to the kitchen. Once there, she took a small empty cup, then...  
Ok, that one made me learn two things: One – Spectra is constantly lactating for some reason, and two – she added her own milk to my coffee.  
"Um…I don't even know if I'm supposed to be disgusted or aroused at this."  
"Don't worry, darling – even though my milk does contain a bit of ectoplasm, it shouldn't be too dangerous to you. By the way…If you want a taste straight from the tap…" – Spectra pulled her shirt up. – "I have plenty of it."  
"No, thank you. I'm not really in the mood right now." – I said, exiting the kitchen, with a look on my face that was a mix of "weirded out" and "aroused to hell and back".  
"Aww…Okay, but if you change your mind, you can always ask me." – Spectra said in the same seductive voice.  
"Just roll with it, Vince." – I said to myself.

Once I went out into the dining room, almost everyone has already finished their meals and some of the girls already ran off, while the others were just talking about some random things. Among them were Natalie and Angela, who currently argued about something.  
"Come on, we all know he likes girls with bigger breasts, not flatties like you." – Natalie said to Angela, who was standing in front of her.  
"You really call those bags of fat "breasts"?" – Angela replied, poking Natalie's breasts with a finger.  
"Hey, get your dirty hands off of me!" – Natalie yelled, shoving Angela away.  
"Come on, it's not like those pillows of yours are sensitive at all!" – Angela crossed her hands under her breasts.  
"At least they're not almost nonexistent like yours."  
"Whore!"  
"Fatass!" – After Angela said that, Natalie jumped on her and grabbed on to her hair. After a few moments, while they kept fighting, I walked over to them to ask what's the matter, but the moment they noticed me, Natalie said: "How about we ask him which one of us he prefers?"  
"There's no point asking – he obviously likes me more." – Angela said, still holding on to Natalie's long hair.  
"Guess you're as awful in the smarts department as in the body department, aren't you?"  
"…I actually like both of you equally." – I said quietly as they continued fighting. After less than a second though, they stopped again and both asked at once: "What did you just say?"  
"Yes, you both have quite the nice bodies. The problem is, both of you are also acting completely immature. I mean, you probably had to share him back then as well, didn't you?" – After I said that, they stopped for a moment before Natalie replied: "Well, yeah, we did."  
"He much preferred going one-on-one most of the time…" – Angela continued.  
"Then how about we actually practice that? We might come over to your room and…" – Natalie didn't get to finish her sentence, as Angela interrupted her: "Fine, but on one condition – after we each have our turns, Vincent will tell us which one of us did better." – Before Angela stood up and went upstairs, I said: "No, I really meant to…You know…Have a two-on-one."  
"As in, take on both of us at once?" – Natalie asked.  
"…Yes." – I replied nervously.  
"Fine. Guess we'll just wait upstairs for now." – With that said, Angela and Natalie ran off upstairs, with me following them a few moments later.

As we all entered their bedroom, Natalie closed the door and said: "So…How do you want to start out?"  
"Truth be told, I'm not too turned on right now. But how about you two, y'know…Get each other going before getting on to me?"  
"As in?" – Angela asked.  
"Oh, silly Angela. You really don't get what he is talking about?" – Natalie's voice sounded a bit more seductive than normal. She moved over behind Angela and pulled the upper part of her dress down, exposing her breasts. Angela blushed and said: "Please, Natalie, I'm a straight girl, so I'm not going to…Ah!" – Natalie grabbed on to Angela's breasts and squeezed her nipples.  
"Shut up and let me get you going." – Natalie said as she moved one of her hands down to Angela's crotch, stuck her hands under her panties and began fingering Angela's pussy. – "If you really didn't like it, then you wouldn't have gotten turned on, right?"  
This sight alone was making my shaft get rock-hard. But I wanted them to keep going, so I said: "There's a certain pose that is probably enough to get both of you going." – Both Natalie and Angela being psychic-types and able to read my thoughts, it didn't take long for them to figure out what pose I was talking about. Natalie completely undressed Angela while just barely pulling her skirt up and removing her panties using Psychic, after which she pinned her down to the nearest bed and practically sat down on the Gardevoir's face. A few moments later, Natalie spread Angela's legs, repositioned herself so that her head was basically in front of Angela's already moist pussy, and started to slowly lick her clit, which made Angela let out a quiet "Mmmph…" as she kept eating Natalie out. I guess one would say that such a sight made my shaft use Iron Defense, heheheh. In a few minutes or so, both girls climaxed and Natalie's lust-fluids practically sprayed on Angela's face as she herself started to greedily lick Natalie's own lust-fluids.  
"Whoa…" – Angela said as Natalie got off of her. – "That got me going alright…"  
"We're just getting started, Angela. Say, do you remember our previous master asking us to…Use our feet in a certain lewd way?"  
"As far as I remember, he did ask me to give him a footjob a few times…" – Angela suddenly stopped and realized what Natalie wanted her to do. I unzipped my pants and took my already rock-hard shaft out as both Angela and Natalie took their shoes off and positioned themselves so that they both were basically sitting next to my crotch.  
"So, what kind of position would you like?" – Natalie said as she sat down on her knees just so that my shaft was between her feet.  
"This one, maybe…" – After I said that, both Natalie and Angela started to slowly move their feet up and down on my shaft. Damn, it probably takes a lot of effort for them to keep their soles so clean and soft…In any case, this felt all too great. Since neither of them bothered to take their time to prolong the whole act, I came very quickly, practically covering both Angela's and Natalie's feet in cum. And of course, I felt ready for a second go right after this. Jeez, sometimes my ability to last through several times in a row manages to be both a curse and a blessing…As for Angela and Natalie…  
"Guess we're getting to the main act now?" – Natalie asked as she shoved Angela away and positioned herself above my still erect cock. As for Angela, she didn't really argue with Natalie about anything and practically positioned herself so that her ass was basically above my face. Before I could say anything, Natalie slammed herself down on my shaft full-force and Angela practically sat down onto my face, with her pussy just over my mouth, and they both started to practically ride me. As Natalie started to slowly move herself up and down on my shaft, I started to practically eat Angela out. Well, actually, at first I was just barely licking her clit, but soon practically stuck my tongue into her pussy and kept licking her out. Apparently, as Angela and Natalie kept going, they even kissed each other on the lips. I didn't really get to see it because my view was obstructed for a known reason, but it was not too hard to guess due to Natalie and Angela's slightly muffled moans.  
And in just a few minutes, both girls climaxed. As Natalie climaxed, she started to move even faster than before while Angela actually got off of me, saying that she had enough, after which she lied down on the bed.  
"Guess…It's just…You…And me…Now…" – Natalie said as she kept riding me. In another few moments, she climaxed again, this time just slamming herself down on my shaft full-force as I released my entire load into her.  
"Whew…That definitely felt great. Such a shame that Angela got off this ride a bit too soon, heheh." – Natalie said as she lifted herself off of my shaft, my semen practically leaking out of her pussy. – "Anyway, I hope you really had some fun with both of us. Though I'm fairly certain you liked one of us more than the other one…"  
Angela got up and shouted: "Hey, he still hadn't gotten his turn with me yet!"  
Natalie sighed and remarked: "Alright, alright, he's all yours. I can practically see he's ready for a third time."  
And, well, the Meloetta was right – I cursed at my own resilience as Angela approached me and just lied down in front of me, spreading her legs.  
"You know the rest, Vince." – The Gardevoir remarked, a lewd smirk crossing her face. As much as I wanted to tell her that I need some rest, she just pulled me towards her with Psychic, practically forcing me to penetrate her.  
"Just because you're not feeling up to it doesn't mean I can't give you a nudge in the right direction." – Angela replied, still keeping that smirk. Natalie just sighed and said: "I'll be off to the shower for now, if you don't mind." – and with that, the Meloetta exited the bedroom as I kept on fucking Angela. While she wasn't nearly as tight as Natalie – doesn't take a genius to guess which one of them my uncle preferred first, huh – it still felt pretty damn great nonetheless. Unfortunately, I was still unable to speak up all that much – mostly because I was out of breath, and a tiny bit because I didn't really know the right way of talking dirty to Angela.  
"What's…The…Matter…Vince…You…Running…Out…Of…Breath?" – Angela asked as I continued on. All in one breath-out, I replied: "Speak for yourself."  
"Don't…Try…To..Backsass…Me." – And with that, Angela pulled me with Psychic towards her, face-first into her breasts. How did I not get impaled on that horn/crystal between them is beyond me. And yes, I did continue pounding Angela in the same pose. Finally, when I came for the third time, and Angela orgasmed as well, she wanted to just lightly push me away with Psychic…But overdid it a bit and I almost got thrown into the opposite wall.  
"So…Which one of us was better?" – The anthro asked, catching her breath.  
"My answer stands the same – I like both of you equally, just like the others." – I replied, standing up. – "Now pardon me, I definitely need a rest after this."  
"Alright, alright, I'll leave you to your tiredness, then." – Angela replied, noticeable disappointment in her voice. – "Anyway, I'm going to need a shower after all of this, so…See you later!" – After saying that, Angela stood up, exited the bedroom and ran downstairs. After just lying limp in place for a while, I decided that I might need to go out and get a breath of fresh air. Besides, when I was looking around the mansion, I didn't even bother to check neither the inner nor the outer garden. So a few moments later, I ran downstairs and went out into the outer garden. After taking a walk around, admiring random patches of flowers and other such things, I was just going to go back to the mansion, but just when I went back to the mansion entrance, I heard a familiar voice from behind me saying: "Hello there, master. Sorry, I couldn't properly introduce myself yesterday…I was just feeling a bit too anxious."  
As it turned out, the person saying this was Lilianne. As I turned around, I said: "No need to call me "master". Just "Vincent" or even "Vince" will do."  
"Anyway…Vincent…I just…Umm…" – The Lilligant hesitated to say whatever she wanted to say.  
"What is it?" – I asked quietly. Lily took a few seconds to get herself together, after which she quietly replied: "I just…Wanted to…If that doesn't sound too silly…Spend some time with you."  
"Oh. Well, I have plenty of free time, so…Is there any particular spot you want to go over to?" – I replied as Lily blushed and looked down.  
"Sort of…Over here." – After a few moments, we approached a rather quiet spot in the outer garden – just a small bench surrounded by trees. The Lilligant sat down on it, looking away from me, after which she said: "So…What was your first impression on the other girls?"  
"Some of them are kind of weird, others are pretty nice. But to be real, I like all of them equally, including you." – I said, sitting down next to Lilianne.  
"So, um… About old Mr. Black…I know, it's really rude to talk ill of the dead…But saying that he…Wasn't exactly the nicest person…Is a bit of an understatement…" – Lily covered her face with her hands. – "To be honest, he was acting…Kind of abusive at times. Especially towards me and Ivy." – Lily's voice was starting to sound somewhat…Emotionally broken. – "I cannot even count the amount of times I received a beating from him for little to no reason…" – Lily stopped for a while. After taking a deep breath, she continued: "It all started the moment I arrived here at all. Or rather, the moment Ivy and I had arrived here. I already had a rather tough life before I even arrived here, but…From the very first day, things were going to hell. I merely refused to let him…Let him…" – Lilianne started crying, unable to keep on talking. I attempted to reassure her: "It's alright, I understand if you don't want to say that out loud." After a few seconds, she continued: "That filthy scumbag…Just because all the other girls here are nothing more than sex-crazed bitches doesn't mean that I'm anything like them!" – After realizing what she had said just now, the Lilligant blushed and apologized: "I'm sorry…It's just…"  
This just made me rethink the entire situation from a different perspective. I've heard some awful things about my uncle, but since the one saying them was usually my father, I always assumed he was just kind of…You know, being jealous of how rich the guy was.  
"If you think I'm lying…Look, the flower on my head is still torn after the beating I've received from him a week or so ago." – Lily looked down again, letting me see her somewhat torn forehead flower. In fact, "somewhat torn" is an understatement – one of the petals was missing almost completely while the other four suffered various degrees of damage, one of them in particular having a few diagonal cuts.  
"Whoa, that looks painful…"  
"The missing petal was torn out quite a while ago, actually, and it still really aches. Sure, they kind of grow back, but it takes a whole lot of time. That's just the physical abuse, actually. I hope I won't need to get started on all the verbal abuse I was getting from him every now and then."  
"Guess your life was complete hell while old Mr. Black was still alive, wasn't it?" – I asked, embracing Lily to comfort her. She hugged me back and said: "Still not as awful as back in the Blackthorn Orphanage back when I was 12, but not any better either."  
"Guess I won't be asking anything about what was going on there. Heard more than enough stories about that place when I was younger. Maybe it's just as awful even now, who knows. Anyway, I'll be going back to the mansion now. See you later." – With that said, I let go of Lily, stood up from the bench and went back to the mansion while she was still sitting on that bench.  
A few minutes later, I went upstairs and into the bedroom that belonged to Angela, Natalie, Ivy and Anna. At the moment, they were discussing something.  
"I've foreseen that we all will get a fair share of that, so…" – Anna stopped her speech as I entered the room. – "Now isn't that just great – look a bit too far ahead and you won't be able to predict the more recent events. But I do know what, or rather, who you want to ask about." – Okay, Gothitelle kind of starts to creep me out.  
"And yes, old Mr. Black wasn't exactly the nicest person, as far as most of us can remember. In fact, the only person he was actually being nice with was Spectra." – Natalie said, fixing her headset up.  
"Verbal abuse, threats to throw any one of us out if we don't do what he wants…Yes, life wasn't exactly too great when old Black was still around." – Angela replied, still sitting on her bed.  
"The one person that had it the worst, however, was Lilianne." – Ivy looked down, took a deep breath and continued: "I cannot remember anyone else ever getting any form of physical abuse from old Black. Poor Lily really had it the worst, all just because she was pretty much the only girl that refused to…Well, I'm sure you get the point." - I understood what Ivy meant, so I nodded and said: "So, this is why her head flower is practically torn apart?"  
"Yes. Black got a bit too drunk that day, and he really went all-out on Lily – the beating she received was quite painful, not to mention he almost torn her entire flower off, but ended up only tearing off a single petal. Luckily, Lily can regenerate even such serious injuries, albeit very slowly."  
"And what was the deal with Spectra and old Mr. Black?" – I asked as Ivy finished her sentence.  
"If most of us were…Ahem, objectified by Mr. Black, Spectra was probably the only girl he treated as a proper person. Actually, no, what I said just now is an understatement: In fact, Spectra was the only girl here that Mr. Black genuinely **loved**." – After saying that, Angela stopped for a few seconds. After taking a deep breath, she continued: "I know, envy is as equally a deadly sin as wrath is, but still… Even then, I've still got to admit that the bastard really had the karmic retribution coming for him.  
"Just one day before the accident, I foresaw that Mr. Black was going to die in a car crash." – Claire said, looking up for some reason. – "I told him that it wouldn't exactly be a good idea to get drunk anytime soon, but he just never listens."  
"So…Nobody misses old Mr. Black?" – I asked nervously, covering my mouth with my hands immediately after.  
"Except for Spectra, barely anybody misses him."  
"Are you really so sure about that, Ivy?" – Spectra said from behind the door. We all turned to look at her as she continued: "Even though old Black wasn't really the nicest person, we still got to give him credit where credit is due – without him, we wouldn't really have a place to live in, even if he did repeatedly threaten to kick most of us out of here. But the way he was acting towards Lily, I got to admit, is unforgivable."  
"In the end, that old fool actually proved to be useful. And I'm fairly certain Vincent is much nicer than him, right?" – Angela said.  
"Calling me "nice" is a bit of a stretch, but, like I already said, I like all of you girls equally and will never mistreat any of you. Every single one." – I said, backing off a bit and practically bumping into Spectra's breasts.  
"Now that all the problems with both the previous and the new owner were resolved, would you mind to help me out at the kitchen?" – Spectra asked as I moved my head away from her breasts.  
"Sure, I don't have anything better to do right now anyway." – With that said, after Spectra got out of the way, I ran off downstairs while she followed me to the kitchen. The rest of the day was going pretty routinely from this moment onward, up until the night, when I was practically sleeping on top of Spectra again.  
As I was falling asleep, Spectra asked: "Did you have some "fun" with anyone else today?"  
"Sort of, with Angela and Natalie. But, you know, one could say I finished off two Pidgeys with one Stone Edge here – not only had my way with both Natalie and Angela, but also resolved their small conflict. At least they won't be trying to tear each other's hair out over me."  
"Anyone else you have in mind?" – Spectra asked as I turned on my side. I blinked a few times before asking her back: "Why are you asking?"  
"…Nevermind, let's just go to sleep already. Goodnight." – With that said, Spectra yawned and pressed me a bit tighter against herself (Just tight enough to feel comfortable, but not tight enough to the point of making me choke) as I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
"Who else I have in mind, damn it…It's more like a question of "who else will want to have their way with me first"…" – I thought as I was slowly falling asleep.


	4. No Pain - No Gain

This day started out somewhat problematic. You ever had your "bed" phase into the floor from under you? Yes, guess I shouldn't have slept too long, especially knowing that Spectra has to wake up before anyone else to cook breakfast. So, with my back still aching from that landing, I went downstairs and into the bathroom. The door was slightly open, so I assumed nobody was there, and that the sound of water rushing was due to one of the girls probably forgetting to shut it off before leaving the bathroom. I know, that sounds naïve, but that's what I thought the situation was. When I opened the door completely, it turned out that I was wrong – Lilianne was showering in there, so she screamed once I opened the door.  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry; I didn't think that someone was actually here!" – I said while the Lilligant stared at me in shock, covering herself up. After she calmed down a bit, she replied: "It's… It's alright. Just…Just leave me for now. Got to finish showering, you know."  
So after that, I exited the bathroom to wait until Lily finishes showering. Later on, after she exited the shower, giving me a really embarrassed look, I just went into the bathroom and did all the typical morning routine. After I finished showering, I put my casual clothes back on and ran off to the kitchen, where everyone else was already waiting for breakfast – Spectra was busy with something on the kitchen all over again. As it turned out, the breakfast had a bit too much Pecha berries in it. Everyone pretty much had the same thing – a cup of Pecha berry tea and a few poffins. I didn't complain much about sweets, but others had mixed reactions – some of them liked the sweet poffins, like Natalie, who even asked for some more, with Angela commenting on how that Meloetta better be careful not to put on extra weight, while few other girls actually had negative reactions.  
"Spectra, please, for the love of Arceus, don't make so much sweet stuff for breakfast next time." – Lucina said after taking a slight sip of her tea and immediately spitting it out – apparently, it was a bit too sweet for her.  
"Sorry, bought a bit too much pecha berries, and I didn't want them to go to waste. My bad." – Spectra remarked, eating another poffin afterwards.  
As for the other girls, they didn't seem to mind it too much – while most of them were just casually enjoying their breakfast, some of the other girls were just doing something else – Danie was reading another book – I didn't quite remember it's name, but I kind of recall it had the word "Anonymity" in it. - Natalie was arguing with Angela again, this time explaining that at least she can work off any fat she gains, if she "gains any at all, that is", according to her words, and Shia was just texting a message to someone via her phone. Since I finished my meal already, I asked Danie: "Hey, what's that you are reading?"  
"Quiet. That's a rather…Refined one."  
"Considering the fact that you're a fan of works as awful as Fifty Shades of Darkrai, I doubt this one is "refined" at all." – Ivy said as she stood up from beside the table.  
"I have the feeling you'll regret reading this one later, Danie – it is way more harsh than your usual run-of-the-mill stuff like Fifty Shades of Darkrai." – Anna said as she took one more sip of tea and stood up from beside the table after a few seconds.  
"I don't even care. I've read way more screwed-up stuff than this." – Danie replied, flipping another page.  
Meanwhile, I was looking over Lucina. The Bisharp girl was just quietly sitting there, seemingly waiting for someone to speak up so she could say something herself…Or for someone to as much as look at her funny and thus give her a reason to complain. So I decided to prompt the former.  
"Hey, Lucina…How were things going yesterday?"  
"The noise you and these two-" – Lucina pointed to Natalie and Angela, who were arguing over something all over again. – "-had caused didn't do much to help my yesterday training session. So now you owe me some extra time in helping me practice."  
"I regret asking that." – I thought to myself, but what I said instead was: "Alright, alright. I'll help you out with your training."  
"Good. Meet me upstairs." – And with that, Lucina stood up and ran off. Not too long after I finished my breakfast, I went upstairs and entered the room that belonged to Lucina and Caitlyn. I looked around for a bit, as Lucina wasn't waiting in the room at all. Or so it seemed…As soon as I turned back to exit, Lucina grabbed on to me and pinned me against the wall  
"Lucina, what in Distortion is going on? Let go of me!" – I shouted as Lucina moved a bit closer.  
"Look, you may be good enough for the others, but for me… You have to be more than just "good"." - Lucina slowly took her lower armor plate off, exposing her nether regions. – "I want to make sure you can really last long enough."  
"Listen, Lucina, I'm not exactly feeling up to it right now, so…" – Lucina didn't let me finish my sentence, as she threw me onto the nearby bed, positioned herself practically above my face and said: "Let's start with a bit of a warm-up, shall we?" – Yet another situation where I had no choice but to follow. And I had to do it properly, as good as I could, because when I was just slightly licking her clit instead of, you know, starting to practically eat Lucina out, she slapped me in the face with her hand (Have you ever been slapped in the face with a metal gauntlet? Yeah, that kind of hurts.) and shouted: "Are you even trying?! I know you can do way better than this!" – And so, I had to actually do my best. After a few minutes, Lucina climaxed. No, her fluids didn't have any metallic taste or anything.  
Lucina took a few moments to catch her breath, and said: "Well, enough warming up – time for the main act." – Afterwards, she unzipped my pants and took my already rock-hard shaft out.  
"Let's see how long you're going to last now." – Instead of actually lowering herself onto my shaft, Lucina grabbed on to me and practically smothered me to herself as close as possible, with all the blades on her chest practically piercing into my entire body, which made me scream: "Hey, careful with the blades, they really hurt!"  
"Calm down, we're just getting started!" – Lucina backed off just enough so that the blades were no longer stuck in me, but still kept on riding my shaft. As much as the wounds left from the blades hurt, I didn't think much about it – I was too preoccupied from the pleasure I felt when Lucina was riding my shaft at an ever-so-increasing speed.  
"Come on, you're not going to just lie here like a dummy, actually try moving or something! I'm not going to do all the work for you, you know!" – Lucina said, slapping me in the face.  
"I can't really move because you pinned me down, and if I try to get up close and personal with you, I would probably get even more wounds." – Even if Lucina wanted to reply to what I said, she just couldn't by now, as she kept practically riding me, moving as fast as she could. As good as this felt, her armor did weigh a bit too much – if she wasn't careful enough, she would probably break my bones by now. When I felt that I was getting close, Lucina seemed to have noticed this and replied: "Don't hold back now! I want to feel it as deep in as possible!" – And after that she smothered me to herself yet again. I felt the blades stuck in me again as Lucina kept moving, but I just clenched my teeth and kept going, holding on to Lucina's hips. A few moments after that, I finally came, releasing my entire load into Lucina's womb as she herself climaxed. After getting off of me, Lucina took some time to catch her breath and said: "Seems like…You have more experience…Than I thought…"  
"Come on…That wasn't…Even my first time..." – The wounds left from Lucina's blades hurt like crazy, but I tried to not give it much attention.  
"But I'm fairly certain that wasn't your best shot. Maybe we could try again, and you'll give me a real challenge, huh?" – I was barely able to make the last sentence out – the pain was getting overwhelming as I practically felt my vision fading.  
"Hey, you alright?" – That was the last thing I heard before falling unconscious.  
Later, I woke up in a bed in one of the bedrooms, with bloody bandages wrapped around my chest and abdomen.  
"Oh, look who woke up!" – Lucina said, jabbing me in the shoulder lightly. – "At least you lasted all the way through. You're much more resilient than I thought."  
"What do you mean?" – I said in a half-awake voice.  
"Well, when I done it for the first time with old Mr. Black, he fell unconscious halfway through. But at least you lasted long enough for one go. But if anything…You got to try harder next time!" – Another jab in the shoulder. – "I hope you're up for a rematch sometime later!" – The moment Lucina said that, I was noticeably horrified. She obviously saw that and replied, laughing: "Not now, of course! You need some time to recover, so of course you're not going to have much fun for now. Then again, if you do feel up to it, I'll make sure to not inflict many wounds on you next time."  
"It would be better if you didn't inflict **any** wounds on me instead…Oof…" – I struggled to get up, but was stopped by Lucina saying: "For now, just lie down and get some rest."  
"Lucina, did you finish checking up on Vincent?" – Spectra asked from downstairs.  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming downstairs! Anyway, get well soon, Vince. But just remember that you still owe me a rematch." – With that said, Lucina left the room.  
"Rematch, darn it…" – I just closed my eyes and decided to get some rest, but of course, someone else entered the room. This time, it was actually two girls who rushed into the room I was in, them being Angela and Natalie.  
"We decided to keep you some company for the time being. You're probably bored just lying here…Not having much to do…" – As Natalie was saying that, she was moving my hand from the bed to her right leg, placing it just at the hips area. I pulled my hand back and replied: "No, thank you, I just need some rest for now. Besides, just a few moments ago – or for however long I was unconscious, anyway – I was practically drained dry by Lucina, so I'm not feeling up to it right now."  
"Natalie, you're probably not going to have much fun with him just lying flat on the bed and not doing anything, you know. Let him get some rest, he was already drained dry by another girl not too long ago!" – Angela said as she sat down on a small chair near the window. – "Anyway, we wanted to check on you to see if you're feeling better already."  
"I will feel better once I actually get some rest. So please, leave me alone." – I turned to face away from the girls.  
"Whatever. I don't really have anything better to do without you, so I'll probably just go ask if Spectra needs help with any work." – With that said, Natalie exited the room. Angela was still sitting on a chair next to the bed.  
"I told you both I need to get a rest, so please, just leave me alone for now. You'll have all the attention you want when I'll be feeling better, I promise."  
"Oh, just thought I might speed the recovery up a little. I need just a few seconds, so just lie down and relax." – Angela stood up from the chair and placed her hands on my chest and head. A few seconds after, I felt a rather…Strange feeling. Like if any pain, physical or emotional, had just faded completely for a few seconds. After that strange feeling ended, I noticed that my wounds weren't hurting as much as before.  
"It's always great to have a move with some practical applications. Sure, Heal Pulse can't cure any major wounds instantly, but it at least somewhat eases the pain. "– With that said, Angela exited the room, but just before I asked why didn't she use it earlier, she said: "I didn't use it while Natalie was still here because she would probably completely deprive you of any rest. Hope you'll recover soon."  
With that said, as Angela left the room, I practically fell down onto my pillow and fell asleep moments after that. It was a pretty refreshing rest, even if it didn't last for long, as Spectra did wake me up to change the bandages a bit. As it turned out, the wounds did heal up a bit thanks to Angela's Heal Pulse, but the healing was barely noticeable. At least there was somewhat less blood now.  
"Sorry for interrupting your rest, by the way." – Spectra said after she finished applying the bandages.  
"Eh, it's not much problem. I had enough of a rest anyway. And Angela's Heal Pulse kind of made me feel a bit better."  
"Seems like all the others are really worried about you too. By the way, you skipped dinner, so…Here." – Spectra pointed at a small bowl of berries she left on the bedside table. It was mostly Figy berries in there, with a few Chople berries here and there, and I wasn't really in the mood for anything spicy, so I took just one really small berry and ate it in one bit. Big mistake – the smallest Figy berries are usually the spiciest, so I immediately screamed for water after I swallowed the berry. Spectra rushed over to the kitchen and soon came back with a glass of…Milk. And it would be perfectly fine if she brought ordinary milk, but of course, she had to bring a cup of her breast milk. Seriously, Spectra? As I gave the Giratina a rather baffled look, she remarked: "What? Don't you know that drinking water after eating spicy food makes the burn even more painful?"  
I sighed and slowly drank the milk.  
"Just take your time and pick out the least spicy ones. In the meantime, I'll go handle some other things that need to be taken care of." – With that said, Spectra phased out of the room through the floor, leaving me alone. After I got somewhat used to the spicier berries, I almost emptied the entire bowl in a few minutes – my tongue was practically burning by the time I finished the last berry. I do like spicy stuff, but this was a bit too much.  
A few moments later, Danie entered the room and gave me a random book named "Trainers' Stories". Knowing Danie, this was probably some erotica book all over again, and of course it was – in fact, it was actually a collection of short smut stories. The one I particularly liked was about a trainer trying to get his Lilligant's flower to bloom. Considering what genre this was, the solution was just satisfying the aforementioned Lilligant while she was in heat. What else did I expect? Anyway, during the time I was reading the book – I mostly read just the first few stories, including the aforementioned story, which was titled "A Very Sweet Scent". – Other girls came to visit me a few times. Anna told me I'll recover quickly, Samantha just reminded me that I still owe her some quality time; Aqua told me about her plans for later – mostly, all of us going to a hot spring together sometime in the future. – and finally, just as I finished reading the book, Crystal came over to my room.  
"I'm not worried about you. I checked up on you since everyone else was doing it. Well, almost everyone – Shia and Caitlyn are still busy training, Victoria drove away to buy some things because Spectra asked her to, Ivy, Rose and Lilianne are busy with the flowers in the mansion's garden, and the less sane ones are, well, preoccupied with other things. As for Rina – she is just busy doing her homework, and that's about it. Well, I guess I spent a bit too much time here, so I better get going back. And yes, I did come here just to tell you where everybody else was." – Before Crystal exited the room, I asked her: "Why are you acting like this?"  
"Look, everyone else may like you, but you? You're just not my type. There, happy now?" – And with that, the Diancie left the room.  
The rest of the day was going pretty routinely, as I was mostly just lying in the bed, getting up for a few minutes every now and then – the wounds were no longer hurting as much as they did before. However, when I had to go to sleep, Spectra insisted on helping me get there, even though I was actually going downstairs every now and then. Not that I was complaining.  
"Well, that was a rather bizarre day." – I said, lying down on Spectra and placing my head on her breasts.  
"Lucina kind of overdoes things sometimes. I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you too much." – Spectra replied, already half-asleep.  
"It would have been better if she was just a bit more careful. Then I wouldn't have spent the entire second half of the day just lying in the bed." – With that said, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 _Hey, long time no see, huh? You guys probably even forgot you followed this fic in the first place, considering that I hadn't gotten back to it in quite a while. So, just decided to clean some things up in the already written chapters and do a bit of retcons while I'm writing a new chapter for this fanfic. So...Stay tuned for the upcoming chapters ;)_


	5. Drunken Daze

_About bloody time I get back to working on this fic! Anyway, there are quite a few retcons going through - some girls had their names changed, some got different personalities, some had their species changed entirely (Blame Sun &Moon for this :P)...Well, in any case, I do hope that this new chapter was worth waiting for._

* * *

Recovering from these wounds did not take long – after a few days, my wounds finally healed up completely. Lucina promised that next time she decides to have her way with me, she will try to be a bit more careful.  
In any case, today was a fairly ordinary day. Once again woken up by falling to the floor, once again a long line into the shower, and the same discussions at the dining table during breakfast. However, today was a little different because Samantha didn't even discuss the usual things about either someone giving her a funny look, being unable to as much as even take a walk around the city without people randomly gawking at her, or any of the usual stuff like that – the FemGallade was just sitting there, not even touching her breakfast and thinking about something. Nobody seemed to mind the anthro's silence, however – they all continued on with their usual stuff – Danie was once again reading a romance novel – this time, it was about some sort of romance between a Kirlia and a Vulpix, Natalie and Angela were arguing yet again – apparently, Angela took the last can of berry juice – and most of the others were just quietly eating their breakfast. Before I had a chance to butt in with any questions, Spectra asked: "Is something the matter, Sam?"  
"Didn't we agree to stop with the whole 'Sam' thing?" – The FemGallade remarked angrily.  
"You're acting a lot more irritable than usual, Samantha. Would you tell what's wrong?" – The Giratina asked, looking notably worried.  
"Hey, I'm not a little Ralts, I can handle my problems on my own, so all I ask is to just leave me alone. Not my fault that I suck at hiding my feelings." – The anthro replied, then went back to half-heartedly eating her breakfast.  
After everyone went by with their business – Victoria taking Rina to school, most of the girls just going back upstairs, and Aqua going out shopping, all that. Except for Samantha, who stayed behind for a while. Since I had nothing better to do, I walked up to her and asked: "Look, no one's around here, so you can go ahead and tell me what's-"  
"Vincent, do you really think I trust you that much?" – The anthro remarked, giving me the mother of all death glares. I immediately backed off and remarked: "Well, what I can do to earn your trust?"  
The FemGallade sighed, and then replied in a rather exasperated voice: "Well, you can't really know me until you've had a drink and a drunken brawl with me. So, how about we go out in the city and get some good drinks?"  
"Sorry, I'm staying sober tonight." - Samantha immediately jabbed me in the shoulder in response, saying: "Dweeb."  
"Okay, okay, where will we be going?" - I asked as we exited the dining hall.  
"I know just the right place in Goldenrod to get some good drinks. I'll just have to ask Victoria to drive us over there." - And with that, Samantha inhaled deeply and shouted: "Victoria! Get your lazy butt downstairs and drive us over to the city!"  
"Sure, sure, I had nothing better to do anyway." - The Scolipede replied as she walked downstairs. As Victoria passed near us and went to exit the mansion, she stopped in the doorway and said: "By the way, Sam, you yourself can be quite the 'lazy butt'."  
Samantha and I headed out of the mansion, and soon approached the motorcycle that Victoria had.  
The damn thing looked like it was constructed specifically for someone like Victoria - the motorcycle was mostly in toxic purple coloration, having some skull-shaped flair here and there, and it was so shiny and clean that it definitely seemed like Victoria was wiping dust particles off of it at least once every hour.  
"You sure you can take two people for a ride on this thing?" - I asked as Victoria started up the engine and I sat down beside her. The Scolipede laughed and replied: "Don'cha worry about it, this stud can handle extra passengers alright!"  
Before I had a chance to ask any question, Samantha remarked: "Hold on, I need to get my jacket." - and with that, the FemGallade ran off.  
"So..." - While Samantha was gone, I thougth I might as well strike up a conversation with Victoria. - "How were things going between Samantha and...Everyone else?"  
"Ya askin' the wrong person about this, stud." - The Scolipede leaned forward a bit, took out a cigarette, lit it up, and did a short drag before continuing: "Sam and I haven't really gotten acquainted all that well. But she seems to be on relatively friendly terms with everyone. Heck, even Crystal has a bit of a soft spot for her, and that's saying something. She may seem like a bit of a pain in the ass, but-"  
"Vic, would it kill you to not smoke a single cigarette once a day?"  
Samantha has returned, now wearing a dark green leather jacket. I wanted to ask if she is sure that she picked a jacket of the right size, because that article of clothing hardly even covered her chest, but decided not to. As Samantha sat down behind me, Victoria threw her cigarette away and replied: "Same question to you, but about alcohol."  
"Okay, guess it's a mute point. Off to Goldenrod we go!"

* * *

I have one thing to say – Victoria's motorcycle is definitely not something I'd like to ride on again. It almost seemed like Victoria's Speed Boost ability transitioned over to the motorcycle she was riding, otherwise I have no other explanation as to why she drove so fast. After I got off the motorcycle together with Samantha, Victoria remarked: "Ya'll get used to such rides later. It took Samantha some getting used to as well in her time. "  
Soon enough, we had approached the Game Corner. Interestingly enough, from what I heard, this place previously used to be exclusively about the gambling, but about a year before now it had a slight expansion and now there was also a bar in the same building, offering various drinks.  
"Oh, hey there, Samantha." – The bartender – a human bartender, at that – said as Samantha sat down on one of the chairs at the counter.  
"Long time no see, Vernon. How's it going? I actually had a friend tag along with me today." – The anthro pointed at me as she said that. I quietly greeted the bartender and sat down on the chair next to where Samantha was sitting.  
"Ah, yes. The new owner of that one mansion at the outskirts of town, correct?" – The bartender asked, turning to face me. – "Probably going to spend quite a bit of the cash you had inherited, am I right?"  
"Nah, I'm not going to spend much of it today." – I replied. To be honest, I didn't visit this place all that often. Being unemployed and living off of some of the cash that my uncle was sending while he was still alive didn't help on the matter, and I didn't even order any drinks or gamble – just hanged out in hopes of actually getting acquainted with someone new. Of course, considering that I was often threatened to get kicked out if I didn't order any drinks or didn't bother gambling, I had to go with either the former or the latter. The drinks I ordered were mostly cheap, and I was always out of luck in gambling. So yeah, I didn't have much pleasant memories of the place.  
While I was on my trip down Memory Lane, Samantha shoved me a glass of some berry juice. Rawst berry juice, to be specific.  
"Hey, you did say that you wanted some 'soft drinks'. But me, I'll have the big girl drinks." – And with that, she turned back to face the bartender and said: "I'll have a glass of distilled Hondew berry juice."  
(Author's note: I kind of had a headcanon that distilled juice made from certain berries – specifically, the stat-reducing ones – is pretty much what alcohol is in the real world.)  
"Well, I wouldn't advise getting anywhere near the stuff if you're a lightweight..." - Catching a deathglare from Samantha, the bartender corrected himself: "But knowing that you aren't a lightweight, I'll have that glass coming right up..." – And with that, the bartender served Samantha a glass of greenish berry juice. I wanted to wonder aloud just how much a glass of this berry juice would cost, but Samantha just said: "Been paying for my drinks with money from Mr. Black's account before, going to do the same thing now."  
I sighed and sipped a bit from my glass.  
"So, how's everything going so far, Black Jr.?" – The bartender asked.  
"Not half bad, I must say. The other inhabitants of the mansion are actually pretty nice with me." – Samantha choked on her own drink after I said that. – "I mean, we're getting along really well."  
"TMI, Vince. Too. Much. Information." – Samantha said, taking another sip from her glass. With that, I went back to the drink I was served. And it's definitely quite the acquired taste. After a few moments, I finally thought of what subject to discuss with Samantha, and I almost immediately asked her: "So, how exactly did you…"  
"Become such a nonsensical creature?" – The FemGallade pushed her cup of juice away. – "Up until some random weirdo's experiment, I was a fairly ordinary Kirlia. Then there was that experiment with some attempt to infuse Dawn Stone energy into a pokémon of incompatible gender, and, well, I turned out to be quite lucky – you don't wanna know what previous test subjects ended up as – and that's how I came to be…This. " – She moved her hands over her body to emphasize her point. – "Not that I'm really complaining – at least I kept the curves I had as a Kirlia, but my sort-of-master completely refused to allow me to even get out into public. However, at one point, Black Sr. came over for a visit to that weirdo's lab, and after seeing me, he offered to partake in another part of the experiment – to see if a weird mutant like me might actually be able to fit in with the crowd. My master got a good amount of money, Mr. Black got me, and things were going by smoothly. I was getting along with the gals at the mansion well enough. But Mr. Black…" – Samantha took a sip of her drink. – "That old fart was mostly pretending like I didn't even exist. He kind of bothered with me only when he actually wanted to bang me. Other than that, I was basically nonexistent to him."  
As Samantha was telling her story, quite a few of the visitors – human and anthro alike – were standing nearby and listening, and even the bartender had some mixed success in trying to both listen to the story and to serve the right drinks to the other clients at the counter.  
"You know, the other gals may say what they will about that old bag of dust, but what I think personally?" – Samantha finished her glass, and she was clearly a bit tipsy. – "I think he's a fucking asshole. Naw, scratch that – he was being a complete ass to everyone! How could they even put up with someone like him, I have no idea…Urp!" – Samantha covered her mouth after the burp. – "Woopsie-daisies, didn't mean to do that." – She then gave everyone quite the stupid smile and passed out.  
"She definitely should have heeded your warning." – I remarked, turning to the bartender. The guy shrugged and replied: "Nah, it's just that distilled Hondew berry juice is quite the strong stuff. Normally, it takes her at least five cups of distilled Pomeg juice to get even remotely tipsy. I suggest you take her back home right now."  
"Let me guess – Samantha got drunk and is causing trouble again?" – Victoria asked, barging into the Game Corner.  
"She got drunk alright, but didn't cause any trouble so far. Except maybe got the visitors distracted from their drinks with her stories, and that's about it." – The bartender remarked as Victoria lifted Samantha up by her hands.  
"Alright, Vince, help me carry this light-weight over to the motorcycle. Try to make sure she doesn't fall off while we drive, by the way." – The Scolipede remarked as she held the FemGallade by her right hand.  
"Hey, I was always wondering…" – Samantha began in a voice that just screamed "drunk out of her mind" – "Why is it that Nidorans can breed with each other just fine, but Nidorinas and Nidoqueens cannot breed with anyone? It's not like they *hic* lose their 'parts' when they evolve, right?"  
I sighed and helped lift Samantha up by her left arm as well as we carried her out of the Game Corner.  
"Hey, what about the cash?"  
"Ah left ple-ehnty of it on the counter…*hic*" – Samantha replied in the same drunk voice. The bartender looked at the counter and noticed that there was a lot more money than necessary. Just when he was about to say that, I said: "Just keep the change for yourself. We've got more important problems here."

* * *

Yep, the ride back home wasn't any better. Samantha did manage to tough the rest of the ride out just fine, but as soon as we got off and headed for the mansion entrance…  
"Euuuugh!"  
…That's gonna take a while to clean up.  
"You know, Vince, I think you deserve a rest for the remainder of the day. As for Samantha, I'll try to talk Spectra out of punishing her." – Victoria paused briefly, and then added in a much less enthusiastic voice: "And clean up the mess she made, too."  
I nodded and ran into the mansion, with Victoria carrying Samantha on her shoulders and barely lagging behind me. Not soon after, Spectra floated out from upstairs and asked: "Let me take a wild guess – Samantha got drunk again?"  
"Hey, I'm not one at fault here, alright? I thought stopping her when she ordered a cup of Hondew berry juice was a bad idea, so-" – Bad answer, as Spectra facepalmed and replied: "Look, that doesn't really matter now. I'll carry her over to her bedroom, and when she's sober, I'll give her the appropriate punishment. Vince, if you want, you can come over to watch."  
"Oh come on, Spectra, that punishment's not having all that much effect on her anyway, and you know it all too well. Besides, she's already suffering a wicked hangover here- " – As if emphasizing Victoria's point, Samantha's face turned green from sickness. – "-so I think that alone would be her punishment, would it?"  
Spectra grabbed the Gallade with her spectral tentacles and remarked: "Okay, fine. I guess I can wait until she comes to her senses. " – With that, Spectra floated off.  
"Punishment? What kind of punishment Spectra gives to the other girls?" – I asked. Victoria smirked and replied: "Well, she has loads of spectral tentacles, and has a kink for using them in quite the dirty ways. You figure the rest out."  
Didn't take me long to do so, as I remarked: "I don't know if that's arousing or disgusting."  
And with that, we parted ways – Victoria went to clean up the mess at the entrance, and I went by my usual daily routine. Nothing remarkable really happened up until lunch time. Samantha's absence at the dining table, in fact, has sparked up quite the conversation between a good half of the girls.  
"So…" – Danie looked around to see if anyone wanted to say anything else. Noticing that everyone was silent and that she got everyone's attention – mine included – she asked: "Where's Sam? She usually never misses lunch."  
"She is at her bedroom, passed out from getting too drunk." – Spectra remarked in a rather exasperated tone. Everyone else had mixed reactions – some were indifferent, some were worried, and some were angry.  
"I keep telling her – stop getting so drunk, but does she ever listen? Not in a million years." – Lucina remarked, leaning on the table with a rather angry look on her face.  
"So, what exactly did she get drunk on this time? Last time, I think she had a bit too much of that high-quality Grepa wine. " – Natalie asked.  
"No, it was distilled Pomeg juice, you nimwit. You really have quite the crap memory for a psychic-type, you know?" – Angela remarked, to which Natalie reacted by giving the Gardevoir a jab on the shoulder.  
"Stop it, you two!" – Spectra shouted, threateningly raising her tentacles. – "It doesn't matter right now." – Seeing that Natalie and Angela let go of each other, the Giratina lowered her tentacles. – "As for your question, Natalie – this time, it was Hondew berry juice."  
"Ah, yes, heard about it." – Shia decided to speak up. – "Quite the strong stuff, but gives you health problems for days, especially if it's low quality. I'm surprised it hasn't been banned yet."  
"You said it, Shia. I'm surprised you two didn't have to call an ambulance for Samantha." – Caitlyn replied, looking in Victoria's direction.  
"Eh, don't mention it." – The Scolipede paused for a moment before adding: "Seriously, don't. I don't want to be reminded about the mess I had to clean up after Sam."  
"You know, from you girls are telling about the effects Hondew berry juice had on Samantha, I assume it's quite the dangerous stuff. I'm already cautious about regular old Pomeg berry juice, even if it's undistilled, but hearing about something like that…" – Lilianne immediately went back to her dinner after speaking up.  
I decided that I might as well go upstairs and check on Samantha.  
"Wait here for a while, everyone. I'll be right back." – And with that, I stood up from beside the dining table and went into Samantha's room. The FemGallade was sort-of-asleep, lying in her bed half-undressed. Her jacket was very loose, the zipper on the shorts she usually wore was undone so that the shorts ended up just barely providing the necessary coverage.  
I shook her a bit. The anthro stirred in her "sleep" for a bit before opening her eyes and replying: "Oh...Hey there, Vince... Look, I'm not exactly in the right mood...Or the right state to be doing thaaaaaaaaat..." - The way she slurred "that" was both funny and weird at the same time. She was clearly still drunk. - "But if ya want to..."  
I figured I might as well leave Samantha alone for the time being. Unfortunately...What can be worse than a drunk person? A drunk person with psychic powers. Well, sure, Samantha's psychic powers weren't as strong as, say, Natalie's or Angela's, but she still managed enough to slam the door shut. Then she pulled me towards herself, but overdid it a bit and smothered me in her breasts. How did I manage to not get my eye stabbed out by her horn is a mystery to me.  
"Relax, Vince, I'm pretty good at this... All I 'ave to do is get rid of dis..." – Samantha threw me a bit further away as she pulled her shorts down enough to completely expose her pussy. – "Then that..." – The FemGallade removed her jacket and undershirt. Shit, I've been in this house long enough to know where this is going. – "And might as well get that out of the way." – As she said that, she unzipped my pants and took my shaft out.  
Damn it. Considering that the door was slammed shut, and if I were to try struggling, then she would likely pull me back in, I decided that I might as well play along and placed my hands on her breasts, and started slowly massaging them.  
"Heh...Nev'r getting straight to the maaaaaaaain act, are we?" – Samantha barely managed to pull her right hand between her and mine bodies, got a firm grasp of my cock, and started stroking it up and down. Her movements were...A little sloppy, not going to lie. She's still drunk after all. - "Dat's okay. Don' really wan' hurry with 'is, riiiight?"  
This continued on for a few moments before Samantha brought me close enough. However, instead of continuing to stroke me off, she replied: "Okay, ah think we had 'nough foreplay. Just stick it in, Viiiiince. *hic*."  
And with that, I repositioned myself a bit more comfortably as the anthro spread her legs.  
"Well, whatcha waitin' for? Just do it already!"  
Oh, she was going to regret saying that. Without any warning, I pushed my cock all the way up her pussy, eliciting a loud moan from Samantha. A noise that loud definitely should have gotten someone's attention…  
"Guess we ain't hav'n much time to do our thing, huh? Dat's okay…"  
Samantha was right – I wasn't at all happy about the prospect of getting caught. I immediately started out at a moderate-fast pace, but my thoughts were less about sex and more about not getting caught…I could swear I heard footsteps coming from downstairs.  
"Hey, at least pull out in time, ya nimwit! Don' wanna be wasting money on an abortion, y'know?" – I swear to god, Samantha, when this is over… But I complied anyway, pulling out at last second and ejaculating all over Samantha's body, even getting a bit of cum on her breasts. And with that, I immediately zipped my pants up and rushed out of the room, running right past Rina, who seemingly wanted to check on Samantha.  
"Is everything alright, uncle Vincent?" – The little Mareanie girl asked.  
"Yeah, yeah, perfectly fine." – I replied nervously. Yup, wouldn't want a little girl walking in on **that** kind of sight. I immediately rushed downstairs, but everyone had already left for their rooms…Except for maybe Caitlyn, Liza and Lucina – after all, Samantha's room was their own, too.  
"You know, Vincent was away for a bit too long. I wonder if…" – Liza didn't get to finish her sentence, as I asked: "You're wondering if what?"  
"Huh?" – The Latias girl turned around, and, noticing me, replied: "Oh, I was just wondering what took you so long with Sam, that's all."  
"Yes, well…" – Come on, I couldn't outright tell them that I banged their friend while she was drunk and not thinking about what she was doing. Although I was kind of on the receiving end here… I guess I should consider myself lucky she is of legal age, otherwise that would be an eight-year sentence for me. – "I had some…Difficulties with her. I do suggest you leave her alone until she comes to her senses."  
"Okay then. Cait and I will be at the training hall for the time being. Liza, care to join us for a training session?" – Lucina asked, turning to face the Latias girl. She immediately gestured in denial and replied: "No, no, no! Sorry, Lucina, but I'm not really up for any training after yesterday's incident!"  
After I turned to face Caitlyn with a rather questioning look on my face, the Mawile answered: "Long story short, Luce got a bit overboard with her training."  
"In any case, I'd much rather stay at the library for now." – And with that, the Latias anthro ran off. Lucina sighed and walked away in a different direction, with Caitlyn following her shortly thereafter.  
So, up until dinner time, things were going by pretty smoothly. Seeing as I had nothing else to do, I went outside and wandered around the mansion garden a bit more. I did bump into Lilianne tending to the plants, but we didn't even have a conversation – just exchanged a few off-handed greetings and went our separate ways. During dinner time, Samantha was still absent for some reason, although Shouldra mentioned that she saw Samantha going to the shower not too long ago and that she'll be coming over soon enough.  
"I did notice that she had some odd stains on her clothes as she threw them into the laundry, though." – The Mismagius turned to face me with a suspicious look on her face and asked: "Vince?"  
"Hey, I'm only human." – I remarked, trying to dodge the conversation. I dodged it alright, together with the small Shadow Ball that Shouldra flung at me, and after it missed, all she had to say was "Perv." And with that, she returned back to her meal.  
Soon enough, Samantha came back from the shower, sat down at her usual place, and spoke up: "Man, was that a hell of a weird day or what? I wasn't out cold for so long ever since I drank a gallon of distilled Pomeg berry juice when I lost a bet! You know, that's the first and definitely the last time I'll ever order something like that."  
"Samantha, in case you're still feeling sick, I suggest that you-" – Spectra didn't get to finish her sentence, as the FemGallade replied: "Nonsense! I'm not feeling any nausea or something like that, so I'll be perfectly fine!"  
Anna looked out somewhere for a few moments before replying: "Samantha, I'd say you better pass up on dinner today. Else you'll be stuck in the bathroom for quite a while."  
"You know the deal with Anna's predictions." – Shouldra remarked. – "If she predicts that something may happen as a result of a certain action…"  
"It inevitably will, yes, I know." – Samantha remarked, getting up from the dining table. – "I guess I'll just slack off for the remainder of the day, then."  
And as Samantha left, we continued dinner as usual.  
Up until nighttime, things were going by fairly routinely. However, as I went upstairs from the bathroom to get into my bedroom, I accidentally bumped into Samantha.  
"Oh, hey Vince." – The anthro greeted as she noticed me. – "Look, I'm terribly sorry for causing so much trouble today. I just can't hold my liquor, you know, and I always end up regretting it."  
"Eh, it's alright. But I guess I shouldn't be asking you out to get any "soft drinks" anymore, should I?" – I replied, to which Samantha laughed and remarked: "Hey, I'm not complaining. I wouldn't have gotten you to have any "fun" with me otherwise." – The anthro winked as she finished the sentence.  
"So you do remember everything?" – I asked with a rather skeptical look on my face.  
"It was in a bit of a haze, but yes, I do remember that good time I had with ya. Care to have a rematch later?"  
"We'll see about that…" – I replied, scratching the back of my head. After a few moments of awkward silence, Samantha said: "Anyway…Thanks for today, Vince. I'll be going to sleep now, if ya don't mind, so…Goodnight." – And with that, the FemGallade turned around, heading back to her bedroom.  
I headed back to my bedroom. Spectra was already asleep by the time I came there, so I just went with the usual "lie down on top of her" approach and soon fell asleep myself.

* * *

 _Yeeshh...No one really tried doing anything with a "genderbent" poke just yet, so I guess this was a hell of an experiment. I'll be more cautious with the next one, and maybe focus on a different idea entirely.  
So until then...Darky, Out!_


	6. Didn't See That Coming

_Hey, I told you I'll try to put more emphasis on the "fun stuff", and I...Kind of didn't lie, I guess? Anyway...On with the chapter!  
_

* * *

It was a relatively boring day. Samantha wasn't going to get drunk anytime soon, now that she was prohibited from visiting the Game Corner for a few weeks. Most of the day went by relatively routinely – even during breakfast, no one really talked about anything interesting in particular – Natalie and Angela were still fighting over some petty matter, Danie was still reading some random book – I didn't bother looking which one it was exactly – Lucina and Samantha were discussing their usual training routine, same thing with Shia and Caitlyn, Victoria was telling Rina a story about how she crashed into some random guy's car – funnily enough, the car was left unscratched while her motorcycle almost fell apart and took quite a while to be reassembled - , Ivy and Lilianne were just quietly enjoying their meals, Venus and Rose were arguing over some matters that are, in all honestly, beyond me, so I didn't bother listening to their conversation, Diana and Aqua were arguing which place would be better to hang out in – the former wanted to go for a stroll at Mt. Silver while the latter wanted to go to the Olivine City beach - , Crystal was being her usual self and not even bothering to talk to anyone as she munched on her meal, Liza had already ran off for a sprint around the mansion garden and finally, Spectra and Shouldra were discussing some rather…Peculiar matters, while Anna was just sitting between the two, with a somewhat bored look on her face. Apparently, she already knew the conversation up ahead, so she was just waiting for it to end. It was the kind of look one would have if they had already watched a certain movie, but their friend decided to invite them to watch it again and wouldn't let them leave. In any case, the conversation between Spectra and Shouldra was, as mentioned earlier, rather unusual...  
"In any case, I guess all of us ghost types have our kinks, huh?" – Shouldra attempted to jab Spectra into the shoulder, but her arm was caught by one of the anthro Giratina's tentacles.  
"There's a difference between actually punishing a person for their wrongdoings and doing it just for kinks, you know." – The Giratina hybrid remarked.  
"Sure thing. But I'm sure some of the girls are either unaffected by your tentacles, or seem to be deriving pleasure from getting molested by them." – Shouldra pointed to Natalie and Angela, who were both right in the middle of an argument.  
"Yeah, yeah, I get your point. Maybe I'll consider using your equipment for a more proper punishment." – With that, Spectra went back to enjoying her meal.  
"Guess this conversation wasn't so pointless after all." – Anna remarked as she returned back to her meal. With that, the rest of the breakfast went by in relative quietness. Everyone went back to their own business, but Anna stayed behind for a bit, just quietly sipping her tea.  
"Well, I haven't talked to her all that much, so might as well have a shot at it." – With these thoughts, I approached the Gothitelle, but before I could greet her, she said: "You wanted to say "Hey there, Anna", and after that, you wanted to say that we didn't get to talk all that much. Is that correct?"  
"I…" – I sighed at this. Dang it, it must be really difficult hanging out with a person that foresees everything you're going to do or say. I decided to just roll with it: "Yes, I was going to say that."  
"Well, that's true. You seemed really active with the other girls recently, and I get the feeling you'll likely bed all of them eventually. Even Rina." – Anna realized that the last part made it sound rather weird, so she corrected herself: "Well, the keyword is "eventually" anyway."  
"Anna, has anyone ever told you-"  
"How unfun it is to hang out with me? Yes, countless times." - The Gothitelle said, interrupting me. I immediately corrected myself and said: "No, that's not what I mean! I actually wanted to ask a bit about your abilities."  
"All I have to say is...Fortune telling is a burden." - Anna replied in an exasperated voice. - "For a person who has no ability to foresee the future, that may seem like a gift – you'll always know what to do, you can always be prepared no matter what else happens, right? Except that it's not so great as one might think it is." – Anna sighed and lowered her head. – "It makes the world around you boring. You know what everyone is going to say when you talk to them. You know that some people won't listen to reason no matter how much you try to talk them out of doing whatever they feel like." – No doubt that one was referring to my uncle dying in a car crash. – "And nothing ever surprises you the tiniest bit. Everything is way too predictable."  
"Whoa…When you say it like that, it seems like the ability to predict others' future is a pain in the butt, isn't it?"  
Anna chuckled at this and said: "See? I knew you were going to say that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be back up at my room." – Before I could say anything else, she stood up and went to the staircase. After Anna was gone, Spectra came over to pick up the plate and the cup for washing. Guess I might as well ask her about why's Anna so grim lately.  
"Spectra, what's the big deal with Anna? I know that might sound a little insensitive and all, but-"  
"Don't worry about that, Vincent. I understand that you still hardly know most of the girls, so you can freely ask me questions about them." – The anthro replied as she took the dirty dishes to the kitchen, dropping them off at the kitchen sink. – "As I am capable of concentrating on both work and telling stories, I think it's only fair that I'll tell you what's her problem. But it's a bit of a long story."  
I decided I might as well take out a chair and take a seat. Spectra, seeing that I was ready to listen, began telling the story: "Truth be told, Anna – or rather, Anastasia – was the first girl to move here since Natalie and Angela arrived here. Apparently, Anna used to live with her family over at Mahogany Town. Keywords – "used to". On her eighteenth birthday, she had actually predicted that something tragic would occur – she never specified the details to me, but apparently, it was an unlucky house fire. However, as she didn't want to scare her parents, she didn't tell them what she saw in the future. Bad idea – as Anna was the only who knew about where the flow of events was going, she was the only one who managed to avoid the whole tragedy. Her family house was burned down, so not only did she lose her family, but she also had no place to live. Luckily, a few days after the tragedy, Mr. Black actually stumbled upon her. After some arguments, he had agreed to let her live at this mansion, but at one rather specific cost. Yes, he had her "pay the rent with her body", so to speak. Either that, or she wasn't going to get to stay at his place. ("Wow, my uncle really is an old pervert, ain't he?" – I thought as I continued listening to the story.) And since Anna had no other options, she reluctantly agreed. Quite a while had passed since then, and, well…She gotten used to "paying" her rent like this, but she hardly ever gotten along with any of us. Most of the time, she's just quietly sitting in the library or in her room, and even if anyone else is present in her room, she doesn't really care and just continues reading her books or tending to whatever she was doing at the moment."  
"Huh. She didn't seem like that much of a shy person." – I then remembered her prediction this morning and added: "Especially considering that, sometimes, she often asked me if I want her to tell me what awaits me today. Or outright tells me some things even if I don't ask her to."  
"That's… Unusual for her. She only gives predictions to others if they request her to do so, or if she sees that something particularly nasty or dire might happen. Perhaps…She seems to derive some fun from looking into your future specifically?" – Spectra asked.  
"I guess it wouldn't be such a bad idea to talk to her after all, is it?" – I replied with a question to a question. – "Besides, I do feel like if I want to treat every girl here equally, then I should get to know everyone better. Even the more distant ones like her or Lilianne."  
"Well, I'm not stopping you." – With that, Spectra turned away and went back to her usual work as I ran out of the kitchen, upstairs, and into Anna's room. You know, back when I had my way with Natalie and Angela, I hardly even paid attention to the fact that their shared bedroom was practically screaming: "The people living here have drastically different personalities and lifestyles.". I guess it was because my sights were firmly set on the two sex-crazed girls, not on the room interior. But anyway…Guess I owe you a description of the room that the event took place in.  
Ivy's part of the room was painted green, the side wall was overgrown with vines with pink flowers blooming on them, and upon closer examination, it turned out that this was an improvised clothes rack. As for Ivy's bed, it seemed more like a bush shaped into a bed – how does Ivy sleep on this, I have no clue. Guess the leaves and branches are thick enough for one not to fall through them.  
Natalie's part of the room was painted a lighter shade of green, and near the bed was a shelf chock full of various musical instruments ("Probably just for show." – I thought.), and the bed was a neat blue one. Simplicity itself.  
The same could not be said for Angela's part of the room – the walls were painted a "royal" red color with a silver ornament lining the bottom plinth, with an ornate shelf standing near the wall covered in a layer of gold and lined with all sorts of lockets, rings and bracelets. All of this culminated in a royal crimson canopy bed. Wow, doesn't take a while to figure out which of the girls was my uncle's favorite.  
Anna's part of the room was the one that caught my attention the most, however – first and foremost, the walls were painted ash gray. On first glance, I almost thought that the walls in Anna's part of the room were bare, but upon closer examination, I noticed a slight layer of ash gray paint. Just above the bed was hanging a shelf with…Some really strange stuff. A dusk stone locket, a small gray bag, a black candle, and there was even a crystal ball – or rather, a replica made out of plastic. There was also a strange doll tied to an Arcrest (Basically, a symbol shaped like that ring thing on Arceus – A/N) , which had stylized burn marks on it's arms and legs and a ceramic urn that presumably contained ashes or something. Yikes. The bed was what gotten my attention the most – just like the "bare" walls, I at first assumed that the bed was in a really awful shape, if the "torn" blankets and sheets were of any indication, but once again – those were stylized. Yikes again. And as a sort of finishing touch, the vintage bedside table had a desk lamp stylized after a Litwick. Triple yikes.  
Right now, out of all the girls that usually stayed in this room, Anna was the only one, quietly lying on her back in her respective bed and looking up with a rather bored stare. As soon as I approached Anna and sat down next to her on the bed, she remarked: "At least I can somewhat block my abilities by not keeping eye contact with the person I'm talking to. In any case, it doesn't take a fortune teller to guess that you're worried about me, right?"  
"Yes, you seemed…More grim than usual. Is it about…" – I barely stopped myself from continuing the phrase, but Anna perfectly understood what I was going to ask, and replied: "The incident several years ago? No, I'm not bothered by that the slightest bit. I moved on from it quite a while ago. It's something else entirely, to be honest." – Suddenly, I noticed how the Gothitelle seemed a little flustered.  
"Is it related to intercourse by any chance?" – I blurted out, and immediately covered my mouth. The Gothitelle sighed and remarked: "To be honest…Right now, I just want some emotional release from the things that were going on recently. First Mr. Black dies, then Lucina accidentally injured you, and now Samantha has even more trouble holding her liquor, so to speak. And…" – Anna leaned a bit closer to me, but she was still facing away from me, having her back turned to me, and replied: "I guess it doesn't take a fortune teller to understand what kind of release I need. Even women need their release from time to time, you know." – And with that, the Gothitelle used her psychic powers to just slightly guide my hands to her clothes.  
Dang it… Don't get me wrong, I'm not the spineless kind of person, but I didn't really feel like struggling out of this right now. Besides, I guess some people need their emotional release in… **That** way. And if Anna wants me to be the one person to help her out with that, then to heck with it.  
I silently complied and undid Anna's top, immediately followed with her blue bra and groped her breasts. I didn't really see Anna's face, but judging by a quiet, pleased moan that the anthro let out, she liked it.  
"They may not be as big as Spectra's "pillows", but still quite nice to feel up, aren't they?" – Anna remarked as I continued to massage her chest.  
"Personally, I think that if a girl's breasts can't fit into your hands, then they're less "breasts" and more "udders". But even then, it still depends on body type. At least that's how I think about it." – With that, I continued on to massaging Anna's chest. After a few moments, I figured I might as well remove all obstructions out of the way, and pulled Anna's one-piece dress down, slowly but steadily. After I had pulled down enough, I let go of Anna and let her handle the rest, resulting in her now having nothing but dark blue panties on her, and she was now bent over in front of me.  
"Even from the back view, my body's not any worse than that of any other girl here, huh?" – The anthro remarked as she left her dress hanging off the side of the bed.  
"Yes, I'm definitely enjoying that view, but I think I should be getting back to the usual stuff." – I climbed up onto the bed and moved forward so that I was close enough to Anna, put my hands back on the Gothitelle's breasts and continued massaging them, giving them a squeeze every now and then. After a few moments, Anna shifted in place for a bit, now sitting in my lap. Still massaging Anna's chest with my left hand, I moved my right hand lower, down to her crotch, and pulled her panties aside. Afterwards, I began to slightly rub my fingers against her pussy lips, to which she replied with a pleased moan. I noticed something was off, however. I noticed with the corner of my eye that something nearby just…Floated up inexplicably? Not that it mattered - I've had more important things to take care of at the moment.  
"Vincent…Ahh… You might want to be careful… It's kind of hard for me to control myself when I'm feeling aroused…" – As if proof to my words, I felt something lightly thud against the back of my head. Turning around slightly, I noticed that my suspicions about a random floating object were true after all. Said object was a random small book. Oh dear, why was it much simpler with Angela and Natalie?  
It seemed that Anna read my thoughts, and wanted to say something, so I briefly ceased rubbing her to let her catch her breath, and after a few moments, she remarked: "It's very simple – these two manage to control their psychic powers just fine, but in my case, I have more power that needs containing, and when I'm aroused, I can't really concentrate on keeping control of my abilities."  
"So…Should we stop then?" – Bad question, as Anna immediately pulled me towards herself with Psychic and said: "No way. I foresaw that we would have quite a good time, and you better fulfill that prediction."  
I sighed and continued on, but this time, opted not to tease Anna too much and pulled her panties down. Understanding just what I was about to do, the Gothitelle bent over, giving me a great view on her bottom. Before I could even reach to unzip my pants, Anna used her psychic powers once again to do that for me, even taking my "instrument" out.  
"Make me really feel it, Vince." – I didn't need Anna to ask me twice and pushed it all the way in with a single thrust, eliciting another moan from the Gothitelle.  
"Oh yes…We hardly even begun the main act, and yet it already feels good! Keep going, Vincent." – So she had requested, and so I had complied, going in a slow but steady rhythm. Judging by her tightness, she probably wasn't "used" as often as any of the other girls. I leaned forward to get a grip on the Gothitelle's breasts and started massaging them again, giving them a good ol' squeeze every now and then.  
As we kept on going, I noticed that Anna's psychic powers began acting up even further. The objects that floated up included not only the occasional random books here and there, but also the whole slew of different objects on Anna's shelves…And even the objects on the others' desks and shelves, too!  
"Seems like there's going to be quite a mess when we're done…" – I thought, looking up at the floating objects that slowly but steadily began spinning in a strange orbit. And it seems that the more I sped up, continuously pounding Anna's pussy, the faster the objects began spinning.  
In a matter of a few minutes, Anna had gotten to her orgasm, letting out a long, loud moan as her pussy walls tightened around my cock, squeezing it as tight as a vice, and her lust-fluids gushed out of her. The objects that were lifted up by Anna's uncontrollable psychic powers have begun slowing down. I figured that I might as well finish what I started. Luckily, Anna's orgasm brought me pretty close to that point, too, so as soon as I reached my peak, I thrust my cock as deep forward into her as I could, and released my load inside her womb. I didn't' really have that much of a view on Anna's face, but judging by the sounds she made, she probably had that "fucked silly" (Also known as "ahegao" - A/N) expression. After a few moments, she passed out, and the "psychic storm" around us had ceased, with all the objects falling to the floor – some more silently, some with a loud thud, and some breaking with an even louder noise. Of course, the noise did attract some attention – I didn't even get a chance to at least separate myself from Anna as her roommates came running into the room, and found their belongings lying on the floor in varying degrees of disrepair. Surprisingly enough, none of them were shocked. It seemed like they were less concerned with the fact that I, albeit consensually, banged their friend, and more with the random objects scattered around the room. After a few moments of awkward silence...  
"Told you he was going to do her eventually, gals." – Ivy remarked with a naughty grin on her face.  
"Well, so much for that glass flute." – Natalie remarked as she looked over the remains of said instrument.  
"You don't even play it anyway, so why worry about it?" – Angela asked. Natalie didn't answer, as she was picking up the remains of the flute using Psychic and getting them out of the room.  
"Vince, I suggest you let Anna get her rest, and maybe head back over to your room. I'm sure you both are equally exhausted." – As if emphasizing Ivy's words, Anna had practically slid down onto the bed. So she really did pass out. Before Angela could say something, Ivy interrupted her and said: "No, he won't stay behind to help with the cleaning."  
Sighing, I zipped my pants back up, stood up from the bed and exited the room. From that moment onward, the rest of the day was going by the usual routine, save for Anna not showing up during lunch, and a bit of a cease-fire between Natalie and Angela during the same time. Anna did come back later on during dinner, though, and that didn't seem to do anything about the cease-fire between Natalie and Angela.  
After dinner, when everyone else has gone back to their rooms, Anna – currently back in her usual clothes – was the only one who stayed behind. Seeing as she was sitting opposite of me, I stood up and went to approach her, but not even a few steps forward and she said: "Before you ask, Vince – yes, I did like our "alone time" back in my room during afternoon. And yes, I did foresee that you'll get around to it with every single girl here. Anything else?"  
"Actually… Nah, nothing really." – I wanted to see if Anna could actually sense if a person is hiding something from her, and sure enough, she responded: "You also wanted to ask if that was my safe day, and what Spectra and Shouldra were discussing. The answer to the former – yes, it was, indeed, a safe day. The latter – Discipline's gotten a little problematic around here. Some girls were kind of acting up after Mr. Black's death. I guess they have a hard time getting used to the way life is now. Okay, now I see that you have nothing else to ask. I'll be going back to my bedroom now." – With that, Anna stood up from beside the table and went upstairs, with me following her shortly thereafter.

* * *

 _Yeesh...Truth be told, I'm not too happy with how this particular chapter turned out. I feel like it might need some corrections here and there later on in the future._ _Oh, and just a heads up - the next chapter is going to put a bit more emphasis on drama rather than "action", so to speak. I'll probably try to put more emphasis on certain characters' personalities as well. Maybe in the future, there might be a chapter that looks more into Anna's personality and character rather than the perks of having your way with a psychic-type with too much power :D  
_


	7. She Is Such A Wallflower

_If this chapter gets a bit too wangsty in some moments...Well, I decided to try to write something a tiny bit more emotional. Maybe I overdid it by a bit. Next chapter's going to be pure "fun stuff" though, so don't you worry about that.  
_

* * *

For once, I was able to get some rest from what was going on. Sure, I did have the occasional sex sessions with Natalie, Angela or Spectra, but they were nothing worth talking about – by now, I've gotten used to some of their kinks, and even begun to enjoy, say, getting smothered by Spectra's love-pillows, or recovering to see a complete mess in the room where we were going at it. But other than those occasional sexual contacts, nothing too remarkable was going on recently. However, I did notice something was rather off with Lilianne. And at one point, when I was doing Spectra, I could swear I saw her shyly peek into our bedroom with a look of both embarrassment and curiosity at the same time. Or when I was going out into the garden to take a breath of fresh air, she was hiding behind the bushes. Usually, even though she was kind of shy, she would still talk to me if something was bothering her. But right now, it was probably a delicate matter. I didn't dare to discuss it with her on my own, so I tried to ask Spectra.  
So, this morning, after we finished breakfast and Lilianne ran off into the garden and everyone else went by with their business, I asked Spectra: "Hey, what's the matter with Lilianne lately?"  
"Oh, if only I knew, darling. She kind of begun acting like this a few days ago, and I didn't really notice anything that might have made her like this." – The Giratina anthro remarked, looking worriedly in the direction where Lilianne ran off.  
"I see. Thanks anyway, Spectra." – Before I could run off, Spectra grabbed me by my shoulder with one of her tentacles and remarked: "You might want to ask Ivy about this. She's usually the only one she talks to this about."  
Dang it. Ivy's room was the one I wanted to visit the least, mostly because it was extremely likely that Angela and Natalie were already there, and if I give them a reason to, they'll likely jump my bones. Actually no, wait, they don't even need a reason. Oh well, I still have to give it a try. Thus, leaving Spectra with her dishwashing, I ran off upstairs and into the four psychic types' room. Luckily, it turned out that Angela and Natalie weren't there. And Anna was nowhere to be found either.  
"Oh, hey there. Why exactly did you drop by?" – The Celebi girl asked, turning to face me while still lying on her bed. I sat down next to her and remarked: "Well, there is something I needed to discuss."  
"Hey, you can always be upfront and open with me." – The anthro replied, sitting upright and placing her hand quite close to my crotch. I moved it away and remarked: "No, Ivy, it's not about you."  
"Oh, I get it. You came here in hopes of stumbling on your two favorites, right?" – The Celebi remarked somewhat angrily. – "Well, too bad – they're out in the city for the time being. Spectra requested them to buy some necessary things."  
"It wasn't about them, actually. It's about…" – Well, she did say I can be "upfront" with her, so I said: "It's about Lilianne."  
"Huh. Guess my mind reading abilities kind of failed me here. As for Lilianne, she is in a…Weird spot right now. On one side, she isn't exactly open to sexual affection, especially after some problems with old Mr. Black. On the other, however…" – The girl hesitated for a bit before sighing and continuing: "She does seem to feel a little left out. Especially after she was spying on you and Spectra."  
"Wouldn't think that by looking at her." – I thought, and either Ivy was reading my thoughts again or I said it out loud, as she said: "It's not that kind of affection she's looking for. I told you she isn't exactly open to sexual affection. As in, she would probably decline if asked to have sex with you. But who's to say you can't be a little…Romantic with her?"  
"But…Wouldn't that leave the other girls left out? I mean, Lilianne being the only one I'm being romantic with…That might be discrimination, is it?" – I asked, somewhat concerned. The Celebi laughed out loud and replied: "Not at all! I'll let you in on something – most of the girls here hardly care about romance. All they seem to be thinking about when it comes to you is getting a ride on your pokeflute. But Lilianne? That girl wants to feel loved. Not having someone fuck her brains out, but to have someone show some love and caring towards her."  
"And what is causing that need in her?" – I asked.  
"Well…There's quite a long story to tell."  
(Story told from Ivy's point of view)  
Truth be told, life in an orphanage was…Tough, to say the least. Olivine City may be a great place for vacations, but once you look to the poor part of town…Suddenly, the rotten core of the place begins to reek in your face. The local orphanage is from the "poor part", and yes, I spent most of my childhood there. My parents disappeared and never returned when I was six. By now, I'm pretty sure they died. To say the least, I was shocked when some random people came into my family's house and told me to pack up, as now that my parents are gone, I'll have to move to the Olivine Orphanage. I didn't have any choice and quietly complied. The orphanage was…Hell, to say the least. Getting beaten up for shirking our duties, having to decide between getting a bed, a meal or an allowance – most students decided on the second choice, but that doesn't really matter – and the constant discouragement from the caretakers that nobody would want anyone like us…Yeah, life was tough. And when life is tough, those living it have to either toughen up or die. So I learned some dirty tricks, such as making no noise whatsoever when sneaking out of bed, stealing some extra food when no one's looking, and even managing to get a raise to my allowance by assuming the achievements of other kids. Yeah, that was cruel and unfair, but life itself was just that - cruel and unfair. When I was ten, amongst the newcomers to the orphanage on one rainy day was a particular Petilil girl just a year younger. You probably already guessed that it was Lilianne. Despite her rather shy nature, she sparked up my attention for some reason. It was not uncommon for us to hang out together – we've both had a bad reputation already, so that was another thing we had in common aside from being grass-types. If my reputation was caused by my wrongdoings, however, Lilianne's reputation stemmed from her actually being given into the orphanage by her father after her mother's death. Kids like her were often considered out-of-place in the orphanage. Everyone knew she had a father, and most kids felt like she didn't belong in the place. We've spent several years together, toughing it out and waiting until we could be allowed to live independently. Shortly before my fourteenth birthday, however…Some awful incident happened.  
By now, some boys of our age were already beginning to get curious about…Some sexual stuff. And amongst them, there were quite a few whose lives taught them a simple rule: "You want something – you take it". Unfortunately, that also applied to relieving sexual tension. By the time that incident happened, I taught Lillianne how to sneak out of the dorms unnoticed, and we were out on another raid to the orphanage kitchen – the amounts of food ordered were very large compared to what we actually had served to us, so sneaking off a few extras wasn't doing much "damage" to the orphanage's budget. Unfortunately, at one point, we had to take separate ways – I had to do some window-sneaking to actually get into the kitchen, as my limited levitation capabilities gave me just enough flight time to go from the cafeteria window to the kitchen storage, while Lilianne waited in the main corridor. While I was blindly stumbling around for the key – they hid it particularly well now – I heard some muffled voices. Lilianne's voice, and the voices of two boys I remembered all too well – a particular Gengar boy that everyone had considered a creep even before his teenage years, and that overly quiet Kadabra guy that hanged around that Gengar too often. I immediately hurried to get the key, and the moment I opened the door, I saw those two freaks raping Lilianne. The girl had a look of complete helplessness on her face as she was seemingly pinned down by usage of Psychic from the Kadabra boy, while the Gengar was outright ravaging her in the pussy. I guess I was lucky I had some combat capabilities – I immediately fired off a Psyshock at the Gengar and a Shadow Ball at the Kadabra in quick succession, knocking them out for a while, after which I helped Lilianne back on her feet and we ran to the dorm at once. Sadly…We were spotted. One of the caretakers was standing in front of the door, and we were definitely in for a punishment. What of Lilianne? Two words – victim blaming. The caretakers said that it was her own damn fault that she decided to sneak out after the curfew. Needless to say, that made the poor girl feel even more unwelcome, so she clung to me as much as she could, not going away from me, but since then swearing off of ever sneaking out of the dorms. The two creeps? They got away with what they did, not receiving any punishment whatsoever. At one point, I saw Lilianne attempting to jump out of the dorm window. I remember it in vivid detail…  
(Flashback to incident, neutral point of view)  
"Lily!" – Ivy shouted once she realized just what her friend was about to do.  
The two were all alone in the dorm. Lily left the large dorm window wide open, the cold wind outside blowing full-force. Lilianne was standing at the low window shelf, looking down with pain and sadness in her eyes.  
"Ivy, don't stop me. I have nothing to live for. Those creeps molested me and I was blamed for it. Nobody cares for me. The only reason you are around me is because you just pity me. I'm nothing to you." – The Lilligant said in a weeping voice.  
"Lily, this isn't the way! Please, stop!" – Ivy rushed forward as fast as she could, barely managing to get her wings ready for flight. No way, her friend was not going to die on her fifteenth birthday!  
(Ivy's birthday, not Lilianne's. – A/N)  
Unfortunately, Lilianne already turned around and jumped down back-first. Ivy didn't hesitate the tiniest bit, and just barely managed to grab the stubborn Lilligant.  
"Please…Don't save me. I'm not worth it." – The anthro said in a depressed voice.  
"Lilianne, please!" – The Celebi pulled her friend up, holding as firmly on to her hand as she could. – "Look, just remember one thing – no matter what happens to you, no matter how much resentment from others you will get, I will always be by your side. You are my only friend, Lilianne."  
The faintest hint of a smile crept up on the Lilligant's lips. The anthro climbed back up with the help of her friend, after which she remarked: "You…Really think so?"  
"Think? That's a known fact, silly!" – Ivy gave her friend a hug. – "And I promise you this – after we will get to the age when we can leave this Arceus-awful orphanage, we'll start travelling around the region."  
(Flashback ends, back to Ivy's narrative)  
Such a shame we didn't get to fulfill that wish. On my seventeenth birthday, just a year before we could finally get resigned from the place and start living our own lives, old Mr. Black came over to the orphanage. Lilianne really got his attention for some reason. But of course – unlike most other orphanage kids, she was the only one who wasn't a troublemaker. Unfortunately, this meant that I would probably be separated from her for a year or more. Luckily, it turns out Lilianne wasn't so spineless anymore – she immediately said that she's not going anywhere without me. We thought that Mr. Black wouldn't want either of us due to Lilianne's stubborn denial, but luckily, he accepted us both. We lived at this place for five years now. And throughout these years, Mr. Black alone was acting more abusive towards Lilianne than all the Olivine caretakers put together. You probably heard the story, how he made her do all those lewd things for him, or else both she and I would get kicked out.  
(End of Ivy's narrative, back to normal)  
"After your arrival, however, Lilianne was hesitant at first. She thought you were going to be like your uncle – after all, all the men she met in her life previously weren't too nice, so she based her assumptions off of them. But once my friend saw that you aren't so bad after all… She seemed to have developed quite the feelings for you." – With that last sentence said, Ivy let out a sigh. After a pause, she remarked: "Chances are she's in the inner garden at the moment. You might want to go check on her."  
I thanked Ivy and went to exit into the inner garden. Looking around the place, I didn't see Lilianne anywhere, but then remembered the small pavilion not too far away from the entrance that was hidden between the trees. Going there, I saw that Lilianne was sitting on one of the pavilion benches. The Lilligant had her hands placed on her knees, and the look on her face was rather…Bored? Sad? It was hard to tell. As soon as I approached her, she sighed and remarked: "Let me guess. Ivy told you to check on me?"  
I wanted to say yes, but figured that it would be unnecessary, so I silently sat down next to Lilianne. The Lilligant sighed and continued: "It was very nice of her to show some concern for me. Most other girls don't really think much of my problems. Not that I blame them – they've all got their own share of things to worry about."  
Lilianne looked absolutely miserable as she spoke. I took a risk and hugged the Lilligant, much to her surprise. Said surprise, though, was expressed by a quiet, somewhat raspy gasp.  
"Well, you've always got someone who is ready to hear you out. If it's not Ivy, then it's someone else." – I told her. The Lilligant quietly remarked: "Not if the one comforting me is the cause of my problem."  
"Right, right. Ivy told me about that." – I didn't let go of Lilianne, not even by the tiniest bit. Ivy was right – the poor anthro felt like a reject for her whole life, and right now, what she needed was some love. Not sexual relief, not pleasure, just some actual love.  
"Vincent… I'm not worthy of you. Not as much as any girl around here." – Just as timid as ever. – "I mean, they've all got everything to back themselves up – they're cute, sexy, beautiful, or all that at once. What of me? I'm nothing too remarkable."  
"Don't say such things, Lilianne. I've said the same thing to all of you – I love all of you girls equally. No one is going to be left out." – Damn, that came out wrong. I quickly corrected myself: "As in, I'll give everyone their well-deserved attention in due time." – Even worse, Vince. – "Well, what I meant to say is…"  
Lilianne didn't seem upset, however, as she let out a half-hearted giggle and remarked: "It's okay, I understand what you wanted to say. And if you do want to have your way with me like **that** …" – The anthro already began lifting her skirt up. – "Go on ahead."  
No. This was the one time I was going to decline. So I asked: "Lilianne, are you sure you're doing this just so that you won't feel left out? You don't have to if you don't want to."  
"Vincent, you don't understand. I… Ivy did say that I'm not one for sexual affection, but… Seeing you and Spectra together, you both seemed to enjoy it… And, well… Vincent, I want to feel **loved**."  
Oh, man. Romance was what I really sucked at. One thing was to just fuck a girl's brains out, but Lilianne…Well, I just hope I won't alienate Lilianne too much with my poor attempts at romance.  
I decided to start out simple, by kissing the Lilligant on the lips. Judging by a pleased "mm-hmm" coming from her, I took a step in the right direction. I didn't stop there, and embraced Lilianne, my hands slowly reaching to undo her dress. Moments before I did, however, I asked: "Lilianne, are you absolutely sure about this?"  
"Yes. Yes, I'm sure." – The Lilligant responded, trying her best to keep a confident voice. With that, I sighed, disappointed that I didn't keep my promise to myself, and continued to undo Lilianne's dress. As soon as the top part of her dress was pulled down to her waist, I let go of her and backed off a bit to get a good look at her. And it turned out that her chest was smaller than it looked. Looks like her dress had some padding in the chest area…  
"Did anyone ever compliment you on how lovely your chest looks?" – No, that was clearly ruining the mood, Vince. Lilianne blushed and remarked: "Actually, old Mr. Black always said that I'm a flatty and that I'm a disgrace compared to the other girls."  
"Well, I'm telling you this – bad taste doesn't run in the family. You're one of the few girls here whose breasts look more natural." – I remarked, after which I let Lilianne arch on her back a bit so that she could take the bottom part of her dress off as well. It didn't take long, and soon enough, Lilianne was completely nude, looking at me and blushing. I wanted to say how much I liked Lilianne's body, but it seemed like she already noticed by the rather sizable bulge in my pants.  
"Oh my… That's quite a big, ahem, "stamen" you have here. " – The Lilligant quietly said with her mouth covered. Trying to position myself so that the bulge wasn't rubbing against Lilianne in any way, I once again kissed the Lilligant on the lips, meanwhile moving my hands towards her breasts and crotch. As I grasped the anthro's breast in one hand and rubbed her pussy with the other , she quietly moaned in pleasure. Soon enough, Lilianne was getting rather wet, and I was able to slide both the index and the middle finger into her entrance relatively easily. Since we were both rather close, I couldn't quite see what the Lilligant was doing, but the sound of the zipper on my pants going down hinted at one particular possibility. Soon enough, I felt Lilianne gently grasp my throbbing member, and soon she began to slowly stroke it.  
And all I have to say is, that felt pretty nice. I mean, sure, she wasn't experienced, so she had some trouble getting into the right rhythm, but her hands felt incredibly soft, more than making up for her lack of experience. As soon as Lilianne noticed that my shaft was already somewhat slippery from pre-cum, she said: "So…I guess that's enough warm-up? Should we get to…The main act?"  
I nodded, and Lilianne repositioned herself on the bench so that she was lying in front of me with her legs spread. The Lilligant was blushing intensely, her face a deep shade of red. Just now, I noticed a strange, almost intoxicating smell in the air. As it turned out, the source of the smell was the flower on Lilianne's head – the aroma was a rather sweet one. Not sickeningly sweet like the move Sweet Scent, but rather subtle, just enough to feel the smell while not being outright overwhelming.  
Trying to get my thoughts off the aroma coming from Lilianne's flower, I positioned myself between her legs, my shaft barely poking at her entrance. The tip slid in just fine, but before I put it in entirely, I said: "I promise I'll be gentle."  
Lilianne nodded, and soon I grasped on to her body, holding her bare back, and slowly pushed my shaft all the way in. Once the tip pretty much touched the Lilligant's cervix, she let out a quiet but pleasured moan.  
"Please, Vincent…Just keep going."  
I quietly complied and started to slowly move, pulling almost all the way out except for the tip, then pushing forward as deep in as possible. As I kept going, I reached forward and kissed Liliannne on the lips. As soon as I broke the kiss, I looked into the anthro's eyes, as she just briefly opened them to look at me.  
"Oh Vincent…" – Lilianne moaned out as I sped up. Wanting her to get as much pleasure as she wants, I reached forward to give her a slight lick on her left nipple. Seems like the Lilligant didn't expect that, as she gasped in surprise yet again. I didn't stop there and went as far to outright kiss her on the nipple a few times.  
"Ah!" – Lilianne moaned out as I gave the same treatment to her other nipple. Soon enough I decided to settle on just rubbing Lilianne's breasts with my hands, and instead kissed her on the lips, pushing her down so that she was lying on the bench, still not ceasing my movements.  
I continued on like this for several minutes now, pleasuring Lilianne like this. It wasn't long before Lilianne reached her orgasm and her pussy tightened on my member, bringing me close to my own climax as well. But I didn't want it to end too early. Before I could ask if Lilianne feels like we should continue, she took a rather risky move and pushed me forward, then pressed me against the bench and began riding me at a rather quick pace.  
"It's not fair if…I'm the only one…Getting all the pleasure…Right?" – The Lilligant asked between her movements. And considering I was already close to bursting, I warned Lilianne: "Lilianne, I'm about to cum! You better-" – But I couldn't finish my sentence, as Lilianne reached forward and kissed me on the lips. I decided to just give in and pushed my shaft all the way into her instead as I released my load inside her, filling her uterus with cum.  
After Lilianne let go of me and took some time to catch her breath, she remarked: "Well…I definitely enjoyed that. And I hope I pleased you just fine."  
"Sure you did. But what about…" – I didn't get to finish my sentence, as Lilianne remarked: "Oh, no worries. Ivy always has some spare "morning-after" pills, so I'll be fine. In any case…" – The Lilligant looked over her dress lying off to the side, then turned back to face me and continued: "I think I should get dressed and go back into the house now."

* * *

When Lilianne and I were asked why we were late to lunch, I felt like making up any excuses was no use, and it wasn't necessary anyway – Anna could clearly sense just what we were doing recently by reading our thoughts, as evident by the blush on the Gothitelle's face and the tiniest hint of a smirk on it as well. So I just decided to not reply to the question.  
"Told you that's how it was going to go." – Ivy said to Danie. The Darkrai girl just sighed and went back to reading her book.  
"Umm…Ivy, can you please explain?" – Lilianne asked timidly. The Celebi replied in her usual cool and collected manner: "Well, you asked me to tell Vincent how you feel, and I did just that. But I also gave him a little nudge in the right direction, and it clearly worked."  
"Wow, why am I not surprised?" – I remarked in a rather deadpan tone as I took up one of the empty seats. And with that, other than the occasional chatter between some of the girls, the rest of the lunch time went by fairly normally. After lunch time was over and everyone else was leaving for their own business, Lilianne and Ivy were the only ones who stayed. Sure enough, as I went to get up from my seat, the two approached me, and Lilianne said: "Vincent…Thank you. I've had a wonderful time with you."  
"Eh, it's nothing to make a big deal out of." – I replied.  
"Um…Ivy? Can you please leave me and Vincent alone for a few moments? I have something to say to him. I'll be quick, I promise." – Lilianne timidly asked. Ivy shrugged and replied: "Sure, why not." – and with that, the Celebi girl ran off somewhere else. Afterwards, Lilianne blushed and remarked timidly: "W-well…Guess I'll g-go get those p-pills now."  
And with that, she ran off as well.  
You know, now that I think about it, I guess the usual assumption in various media that "all men want sex all the time and all females are basically asexual" is way too bloody false. Because the way things were going in this mansion were nowhere near that assumption. Oh well, gotta enjoy it while it lasts.

* * *

 _Yes, well...I feel like I overdid it with Lilianne's backstory. And her reason for having her way with Vincent will probably need a better explanation. Yeah... I promise the next chapter won't be such a mess._


	8. Doing It By The Books

_Well...I'm sure you can already tell that this chapter's diving head-first into the "fun stuff" territory, huh? No complex backstories for tonight - just a chapter that's all about the lemons.  
Also, after several "wall of text" complaints I figured I might as well try and split this motherfucker up. Probably going to re-format the other chapters in this story and the other one in the future._

* * *

"Oh yes Vincent! Harder!"

Well, that was definitely a strange dream I was having. I mean, okay, I've already gotten used to having wet dreams after staying in this mansion for quite a while…But when it's been one specific girl for several nights, then  
I'm sure something's wrong.

On to the subject at hand…

The girl involved in the dreams was none other than Danie – for all it's worth, the Darkrai girl hasn't given me much rest for the last week or so. The first few dreams were mostly about her sucking me off, but then it advanced further – first a sixty-nine pose, then she was simply straddling my face, and this night…This night I dreamt that I had her pinned down on the floor on the roof of some non-descript building and fucked her nonstop.  
"Ahh…Vincent, don't stop now! Vincent! Vincent!" – The anthro kept calling my name out as I pounded her. Soon enough, however, I could swear her voice was sounding different…

* * *

Of course. I was already waking up, and…Well, consider the fact that I sleep right on top of Spectra, and that this particular pervy Giratina doesn't wear anything, and, well… You've got the whole picture, didn't you?

Right now, I was suspended just barely above Spectra with her own tentacles, and my underpants were pulled down, too. Overall, the whole picture was more than amusing enough from a side perspective. But neither me nor Spectra had any time to laugh.

"Darling, what was that all about?" – The anthro asked me questioningly. I looked around for a bit, then remarked:

"I guess that latest dream of mine had a bit too much of an effect on me?"

"Vincent, dear, one thing is just wet dreams – I can tolerate that, I don't get anything other than a few stains. But when it goes into outright lunacy, that's when it gets strange, don't you think?" – Spectra definitely sounded like the whole issue was a rather problematic one for her. I sighed and remarked: "Sorry, Spectra. Can you at least put me down so I can go downstairs and take a shower?" – I asked, flailing my hands to emphasize the point. The Giratina girl sighed and gently put me down on the floor, remarking: "Okay, but wait after I get finished with the shower first, will you?"

"Will do." – And after I said that, Spectra phased through the floor in her usual manner again.

The remainder of the morning routine gone by fairly normally, but when everyone gathered at breakfast, we noticed that Danie didn't come over.

Wait…I just remembered something. There was the rather strange fact that during our tour through the mansion when I first arrived here, Natalie didn't specify as to what room Danie occupied. Sure enough, before I could ask about that minor detail, Anna remarked: "In case you're wondering, Danie insisted on taking the room in the attic for herself. That's where she usually takes whatever book she wanted to read before bed. There is quite a stockpile of books in there already. Although Danie prefers to stay on the roof – the window in that room leads straight out onto the mansion's roof – and read whatever book she had with her at the moment until she felt like she was getting tired."

Everyone gave Anna a brief surprised look, to which she replied in a deadpan tone: "Some questions are better off answered before they are even asked."

In the next few moments, Danie came downstairs, looking somewhat sleepy, and a bit flustered for some reason.  
"Good morning, book-Wurmple." – Victoria remarked in a teasing voice. – "Been reading a particularly hot romance novel?"

Danie didn't say anything; she just took a seat, took a portion of waffles, and angrily munched on them. Spectra looked at both of us, put the two and two together, then faded under the table when no one was looking, reappearing behind me and asking quietly: "Vince, after breakfast's over, tell me, what kind of dreams exactly were you having. I think I might have some idea as to why you've been getting them."

I nodded, and Spectra soon phased back over to her seat. The remainder of the breakfast went in the usual atmosphere – the sounds of Angela and Natalie arguing, Liza texting someone via her phone, Anna's occasional predictions, and the random small talk between some of the girls. After breakfast was over, I followed Spectra to the kitchen.

"So, let me guess. You've been getting dreams about Danie, were you?" – Spectra asked as soon as she noticed me.

"Kind of." – I replied, sitting down on a small chair nearby.

"Figures. Danie usually didn't do that to old Mr. Black, as he did have sex with her more than enough times, even considering her surprisingly strong libido." – Spectra remarked as she put another washed plate down. – "You know, I'm not going to say the same thing as before. You know what to do." – And with that, the Giratina went back to her work. Well, I did end up feeling rather blue-balled after this morning, so I guess getting some actual release might be worth it.

* * *

And with that, I went over upstairs and to the attic ladder. Making my way up there, I soon ended up in Danie's room. Well, she definitely had quite a bit of space here.

The furniture here wasn't much to speak of – an old dark blue couch, a plain blue one-person bed, and a bookshelf that, judging by the columns of books nearby, was never used for it's true purpose. It was the furniture placement that was particularly odd – the shelf was placed in such a way that it seemed almost as if it was meant to support some part of the roof, the couch was right in the middle of the room, not too far away from the trapdoor and ladder that led here, and the bed was rather close to the large window leading out onto the roof.

Danie herself, meanwhile, was lying on her bed and…Oh. That naughty Darkrai had her bra pulled down with her panties pulled off to the side, and was busy pleasing herself, quietly moaning. I decided not to interrupt Danie, but still tried to take a few steps closer. The anthro didn't seem to pay any attention to me, instead still furiously fingering herself, and quietly saying: "Oh, Vincent…Was I trying my best to make you notice me just so that you could continue dismissing me like this? I want you so much…"

Danie briefly opened her eyes, and noticed that I was in the room. After a few seconds of awkward silence, the Darkrai's cheeks turned a deep red as she grabbed on to the bed blanket and pulled it over herself, all the way up to covering her mouth.

"Your own damn fault, Danie…" – The anthro said to herself. – "You should have at least bothered to lock that trapdoor… You're still here?" – She asked, looking at me.

"If you want to, I can leave for now." – I already headed over back to the trapdoor, but Danie said: "Wait! Um…Look, I've got to confess something. It was because of me that you were having all these weird dreams." – Well, she was being Captain Obvious here. – "I mean, after I saw the treatment you gave to the other girls, I was…I've gotten a little jealous, not going to lie."

"Well…Why didn't you ask me to just have my way with you?" – I asked, sounding a little confused. Danie sighed and replied: "Everyone here considers me a weirdo. I thought you had the same thoughts about me."

"Why?" – I asked one simple question, walking over to Danie and sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Let me get dressed first. Can't really have a serious talk when I'm functionally nude, you know." – With that, Danie pulled her "clothes" back on. After she was done, she continued: "You hardly even spoke to me. You hardly had shown any interest in me. I thought you wouldn't give me any attention whatsoever."

"Danie. I said this to everyone else here more than once, but I guess it still needs to be said. **I love you all equally.** That wasn't very nice of you to try to catch my attention in such a strange way, but if you're still getting a craving for that… Well, I won't pass up on you." – Just as I was about to turn Danie around and kiss her, she replied: "Not now. On the roof, during the late evening. It wouldn't be that wild of a fantasy to fulfill, right?"

"Okay. I promise I won't let you down." – With that, I got off the bed and headed out of the attic room.

* * *

The remainder of the day went by without any remarkable events, with one main difference – Danie was no longer looking as flustered. However, there was still a bit of a strange longing in her eyes. Near the evening, just after dinner, when everyone was leaving for their rooms, Anna said: "You better keep your promise."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for the reminder, Anna." – With that, as I headed upstairs, I made a small detour towards the attic ladder, and made my way into the attic itself. Even though I clearly saw Danie make her way upstairs, she wasn't in the room. The open window gave me enough of an idea as to where she was, however.  
And sure enough, as I crawled out the window, I saw Danie sort of sitting on the roof. As I approached her, she spoke up: "Take your time to admire the evening sky, Vince. After all, when we get straight to the main act, we won't have time for look-sees."

Sighing, I sat down next to the Darkrai and looked at the sky. The sun does set rather early in Johto, so the definition of an "evening sky" is closer to "night sky" here. The stars were shining brightly, and it was a full moon today, so the overall view was quite amazing.

"You know…This mansion used to belong to someone else way before your uncle got it. Whoever had the idea to build this mansion…They really chose the right place, don't you think?" – Emphasizing her point, Danie pointed at the view of the city. – "The view is really great from this particular point. I'm glad I ended up here."

"So, how exactly did you end up at this place?" – I asked, figuring this question couldn't be avoided even if I tried to.

"Well… Truth be told, there's no real drama to it. Old Mr. Black and I stumbled upon each other when I was out studying for the college finals. I was on the last year of college, I had nowhere to live because I would get kicked out of the dorms after it was all over, and my folks didn't want me coming back either. Some chit-chat later, and Black reluctantly agreed to let me stay over at his mansion, provided I would please him whenever requested. At first, that seemed like the dream kind of job – getting to stay at a luxurious mansion just for riding some perv's cock every few days? That was almost a dream come true, especially considering my skyrocketing libido. But, truth be told…It's gotten boring after a while. And I haven't been getting along with the other residents all that much, either.

All because of my preferences in reading. In fact, my lack of taste in books kind of became the butt of many jokes around here." - Danie sighed, looked around for a bit, and continued: "I could probably complain about how I was thrown on a faculty that I didn't even want to attend in the first place, and maybe complain about my parents a bit, but who am I to complain if half the gals around here are all kinds of orphans? Well, now that we've got all the drama out of the way…" – Danie looked over at me, then looked around for some more, and remarked: "There is that one flat part of the roof that might be perfect for this. Just try not to bang the back of your head against the roof while I'm riding you, okay?"

I nodded, and we went over to the small flat platform on the roof, with me lying down on it. Danie took her clothes off – well, she actually only wore lingerie all the time, but no matter – and unzipped my pants, taking my already stiff cock out.

"Heh. Guess the gals weren't lying when they said that you've got quite a lot going for yourself in terms of size." – Danie positioned herself so that her opening was just above the tip of my cock, and started slowly rubbing herself against me. – "Well, you've got quite a bit of both girth and length to go by, that is for certain." – Noticing that I didn't try to do much, she slapped me in the face and remarked: "Hey, don't be a lying dummy here! Do something! I don't know, place your hands on my hips, or try to force your way in, I'm not going to do all the work for you!"  
Truth be told, the reason why I was being a sitting Ducklett right now was because I was busy admiring Danie's body. Sure, her curves weren't particularly remarkable, but there was just something about the way her grayish-dark skin shined under the moonlight, especially complimented by her blue eyes. So I've kind of gotten a little distracted. Sighing, I replied: "Well then bend down a little lower, because those airbags of yours are currently more in my field of interest right now."

Danie's expression changed a bit, as she replied in a somewhat kinder tone: "Well why didn't you tell me so first, Vince?" – Oh, I've made a mistake here. She bent a little too low, smothering my face in her breasts. True, she was just a C-cup, but I'm sure even that is enough to choke someone to death, so I immediately protested with a loud "Mmmph!". Danie realized that she's probably depriving me of my breathing space, so she moved up a little higher, just enough so that I could actually place my hands on her chest. I gave the anthro's breasts a gentle squeeze, and slightly pinched her nipples between my index and middle fingers. The reward was a quick moan from Danie, and afterwards she said: "Ohh…Guess it's not just your size that the other girls got hooked on…

We've teased each other like this for about a few minutes, with Danie rubbing herself against my shaft but not letting me penetrate her and me squeezing and massaging her breasts, before the anthro gestured me to stop for a moment, as she needed to catch her breath, and afterwards she said: "Well, I think we've teased each other enough. Guess it's all the way to the culmination now."

And with that, I let go of Danie's chest as she took some more time to position herself more comfortably before she pulled herself down on my shaft, letting out a loud moan as she felt my entire length go all the way in.

"Oww…I've kind of forgotten what it was like to slam myself down on someone's "pokeflute" like this…" – The Darkrai said, wincing. – "Guess we better start on the main act already."  
I silently complied, moving a bit in tandem with Danie's vertical movements. Interestingly enough, Danie didn't take the "nice and slow" approach, instead riding me in such a way that with each down-movement, her breasts actually bounced a bit.

"Oh yes…That wasn't the way I fantasized it would be…But Giratina damn me, that feels great! Doing it out in the open…Under the night sky…With no company to us but the gentle night breeze…That old idiot would never let me live my fantasies out like this!" – Danie spoke through her moans as she continued on riding me. – "I love you, Vincent! I- Aaaahhhh!" – Wow, Danie reached her orgasm rather quickly. Guess her lack of curves was compensated for by her sheer sensitivity. As for me, I wasn't even getting close to ejaculating anytime soon. Wait…Something was off.

And that something was about Danie. Right now, the look in her eyes was that of a Toxapex cornering an injured Corsola.

"Oh, Vincent…You're in for the wildest ride." – Danie said with a wicked smirk on her lips as she returned to riding the ever-living daylights out of me, speeding up as she kept going.

…You know how some people act all shy in public, but when it comes to sex, they're taking initiative and go full-on dominant? Well…Turns out Danie was one such person. Except that she didn't go full-on dom immediately, instead waiting for me to lower my guard. She had her hands on my shoulders right now, and- Oww! She squeezed a bit too hard and her claws dug into my shoulders. As for her expression, she still had that evil smirk on her face as she kept on riding me.

Soon enough, I felt like I was outright about to explode, and Danie herself was also getting close to her climax, as she said: "Oh yes, Vincent! We're way past the culmination, and now we're off to a hell of an epilogue!"

One last movement – and I couldn't hold back any longer, releasing my load into Danie's womb as she let out a long, loud, pleased moan. After a few moments, Danie gazed down at me once more, now with a rather satisfied look in her eyes, and replied: "Didn't see that coming, did you?"

"Hell yes I didn't!" – I shouted out.

"He-heh. Sorry. When it comes to my skyrocketing libido…I lose control way too easily." – The Darkrai remarked as she got off of me, the occasional drops of cum dripping out of her pussy and onto the roof. – "I haven't had such a good time in ages! Thanks, Vince. I'll be off to bed now." – And with that said, Danie climbed back into her bedroom, while I got up from the roof platform and zipped my pants back up. Yikes…That was a wild ride alright.

* * *

Taking care of my pre-bed routine, I went back to my bedroom. Spectra was already fast asleep, so I slipped out of my clothes and jumped right on top of her. Well, after a wild ride like this, at least it finally meant that I wouldn't be getting the same wet dreams anytime soon, as Danie probably wouldn't have to bother me anytime soon. And with that sole thought, I drifted off to sleep, as I was tuckered out as all hell after this evening's events.

* * *

 _Remind me to never listen to Dethklok in the middle of writing a lemon-y scene, alright?_


	9. Bound, But Not Restricted

_U G H. I never thought I would begin to hate writing chapters for **this** fic, of all things. But this is one of the (hopefully) **few** chapters that I'm honestly not too happy with. The story behind why I hate it so much is pretty simple - I already had a full and different version of this chapter written on my other PC, and then the PC just decided to crash and burn on me, with the hard drive ending up fried for no discernible reason. The moment my new PC arrived, I went into writing a new version of this chapter...And I honestly feel like the older version was much better.  
Anyway, off with the tirade, and on to the chapter itself._

* * *

"Spectra! Tell the others I'll be out of the city for a while! I need to take a quick walk." – I shouted over to Spectra, who was currently arguing with someone over on the kitchen. She just barely stopped talking and gave me an off-handed "uh-huh" before resuming her debates.

Don't get me wrong, Goldenrod's a nice place and all, but sometimes, you just want to go out of the city and take a walk across the nearest route. In my case, that route was Route 34.

I quietly walked around. Sure enough, there were people and Pokemon alike passing by – ferals usually chasing after their prey, while anthros and humans were either heading over to the city, or also just enjoying a good outing.

"If there's one thing I learned a few days ago when I went to the Game Corner, is that you have to be careful with some girls, especially if they're Dark-types. There was that Weavile gal with quite the fine butt, and when I attempted to flirt with her, she gone full-on Beat Up on me." – One of the random human guys remarked while he was talking to his friend – a male anthro Jolteon.

"Well, that's just the way things go with girls these days – one wrong word, and next thing you know, you're lying flat on your face with a bunch of deep wounds and bruises everywhere." – The Jolteon replied, then soon the two guys broke out into a fit of laughter, and soon the human guy remarked: "Anyway…Dark-type gals can be complete and utter bitches at times." – And with that, their conversation just trailed off to some other subject as they continued their way over elsewhere. Thus, I turned my attention to the rest of my surroundings. Well, this place was still as noisy as ever, so I figured I might as well head over to the Ilex Forest. I needed some time away from the usual noise of either the city or the mansion.

Well, the walk over to the Ilex Forest wasn't all that long, really. As soon as I entered the lush forest, I breathed out a sigh of relief and listened for any and all sounds throughout the forest. Quiet, except for the occasional sounds made by feral Pokemon. Perfect.

Enjoying the relative silence, I walked around the forest for a bit, trying not to scare any of the local Pokemon. After a few minutes, however, I heard some noise coming from further into the forest. As if the vines and branches of the surrounding trees were forcibly being moved out of the way by someone. Soon enough, I heard a familiar voice shouting: "Who does Spectra think she is to boss me around however in Distortion she damn pleases?!"

Ivy. Seems like she's had some issues. I do recall overhearing a heated discussion between her and Spectra, but I didn't quite catch what was it all about, and it was one of the reasons I wanted to leave the mansion for the time being anyway. I decided to follow that Celebi for a while, trying to make sure she won't spot me.

After some creeping through the woods, I followed the anthro to the Ilex Shrine. Ivy lied down next to the shrine, and fiddled a bit with the vines around – they grew a lot longer and crept up towards her. The Celebi rubbed one of the vines against her right cheek and greeted them: "Well, hello there, little guys. I'm feeling a little down today. Can you suggest anything?"

One of the vines crept under Ivy's shirt and began to caress her breasts. The anthro blushed and remarked: "Oh, I like the way you think."

I…Wasn't really surprised by that. I guess it's only fair that if you have an ability to summon tentacle-like vines, that you're very likely to use it to your advantage…In one way or another.

As for Ivy and those seemingly sentient vines, they started out with a bit of foreplay – the smaller vines crept under the Celebi's shirt, rubbing her nipples, while she herself was sucking on one rather thick vine as if she was giving it a blowjob. I'm not gonna lie – I was rather turned on by this display. And it only gotten better once Ivy let the vines go a little further – soon enough, the smaller vines gently stripped both her shirt and shorts off, followed by her lacy white panties. Afterwards, several more thicker vines rose out of the ground – I just noticed that three particular vines, including the one that Ivy was sucking on not too long ago, were seemingly thicker and more phallic in shape. Not too long after, some of the vines coiled around Ivy's limbs, and one wrapped around her navel.

"Hey, easy there, guys. I can take up a comfortable position myself. But I do need the two of you to reposition next to eac h other for a while…" – The Celebi said, and thus, the vines obeyed her instructions and shifted around for a bit, while the restraint vines just gone back into the ground. Soon enough, two more phallic vines and two smaller ones rose out of the ground as Ivy knelt down. The other three vines shifted positions as well – two of them gone back into the ground and re-emerged between Ivy's legs, while the third one had actually slid out of her mouth.

"So, you two are going in for the low blow, eh? Well, I don't really mind. As for you three - well, you-" – She took one of the vines in her hand – "I guess you get my hand. You…" – She pointed at another vine. – "You'll get a more soft spot to enjoy." – The vine she told this to had positioned itself between the Celebi's breasts. – "And you, last little guy…" – She reached forward and licked the vine's tip, then replied: "I guess you get my mouth."

And so, here I was, watching Ivy please herself with these vines. Needless to say, the whole sight was incredibly arousing – the tentacle-vines weren't just mercilessly fucking the anthro's brains out, but instead tried for a gentle approach – even the trio of vines that took up Ivy's front were trying not to go too rough on her, and the two vines that she was practically sitting on were practically in a standstill, letting her ride them at her own pace.

It wasn't long before Ivy reached her climax, and just moments afterwards, it seemed that the vines also reached theirs, as they seemingly "ejaculated", spurting some light-bluish slime. Coated in the vines' "juice", the Celebi fell down with her butt sticking up in the air, and remarked: "You never fail to give me a good time, guys."

The smaller vines handed the Celebi her clothes, and just as she put her shirt back on after her skirt, she noticed me hiding in the bushes just barely, looking with the corner of her eye. Suddenly, a vine appeared just behind me, coiled around me and took me over to Ivy.

"I take it you enjoyed the show, did you not?" – Ivy asked in a somewhat snarky manner.

"Well, to be honest…" – Ah, who am I kidding, she's probably reading my thoughts through and through at the moment.

"Heh. Guess I'll have to tell what that was all about, huh?" – Ivy turned back to face the vines and remarked: "Guys, please, leave us alone for a while. We've got some talking to do."

The vines silently complied and retracted back into the ground as Ivy spoke up: "As you can see, this isn't the first time I get off in such a way. And, well, the reason is fairly simple – old Mr. Black didn't care to properly pleasure me, using me to just get himself off. And as a result, I would be left…Well, "unsatisfied", so to speak. Sometimes, however…I would just use this for stress relief. And before you say that I could have asked you anytime – that's what I intended to do at first. But by the time our argument with Spectra was over, you were nowhere to be found. And, well, I decided to take it the old way." – After finishing her speech, Ivy breathed out.

"Well…This is awkward." – I remarked. – "Maybe we'll just go back home now, then?"

"Actually…" – I didn't notice the vines appearing behind me before it was too late, but Ivy's hand movements did give me some suspicions. As soon as I attempted to back off, the Celebi dropped any and all subtlety she had and the next thing I know, she had my hands tied behind my back. – "I think you're up for a punishment for peeking on me. Don't worry, the vines won't be too intrusive. Guys, a little help?" – She then asked, turning to a bunch of smaller vines that appeared behind her. The vines silently removed her clothes, to which the anthro remarked: "You know, if I knew you were here, I wouldn't even bother to get my clothes back on."

The vines that were tying me soon forced me down to the ground, and a few smaller ones reached in to unzip my pants. After much fumbling with the zipper, the vines had reached in and took my partially erect shaft out.

"Now that just won't do. I can't even work with that." – Ivy remarked, walking over to me and kneeling down in front of me and took my cock in her hand, making it stiffen in a matter of seconds. – "That's more like it. I suppose some foreplay is in order?"

"Yes, please." – I replied, and Ivy knelt a little further down, making it so that my shaft ended up between her breasts. The anthro squeezed her breasts together a little tighter so that they were practically pressing on my shaft, and began to slowly rub it between them. Ivy's breasts were as soft as they were big, so the resulting sensation was just pure awesome.

"I bet you're enjoying this as much as one of those naughty sprouts did, huh?" – Ivy remarked, smirking.

"I'm enjoying this alright." – I remarked, to which Ivy continued on, now slightly sucking on the head of my cock while still rubbing it between her breasts. After the Celebi temporarily moved her hands away from her nipples, I just noticed that they weren't actually all that big – I guess the joke about "nipples the size of dinner plates" was unapplicable here. I wonder how sensitive they are…

"Hey, eyes a little higher up!" – The anthro remarked, then, noticing that she had startled me, laughed a bit and remarked: "Just fooling." – after that, she went back to the usual procedure. Well, one thing was for certain – her knowledge in cocksucking was relatively limited, but the same could not be said for her knowledge in titfucks. She would often squeeze my shaft between her breasts a bit harder, move up and down a bit to make it feel more like an actual penetration, all that. I was already about to cum, but before I could warn Ivy, she took my cock from between her breasts and jacked it for a bit next to her open mouth. Soon enough, I ejaculated all over the anthro's face, and after it was over, Ivy reached with her free hand to get the drops of cum off of her face and licked her fingers.

"Heh. You're a bit of a quick-shot, you know?" – The Celebi remarked, walking over closer and bending over in front of me. – "Now, I may be a bit lacking in the "bottom" department, especially compared to my "top" assets…But the sight is tempting, ain't it?"

And of course, Ivy was standing just barely out of reach. She was right – the view was quite enticing, and my once-again erect cock definitely agreed on that. As I went to move forward, however, the vine that had my hands tied behind my back immediately pulled me back.

"Nope, not like that. What I gave you before was a…Free sample of sorts, and now you have to work for your "reward", Vince." – The Celebi remarked, bending back up and stepping a little further away. Afterwards, she said one simple word – "Beg."

Now it was just getting weird.

"Please, Ivy, stop with the tease." – I said in a somewhat snarky and sarcastic tone.

"More genuinely, please." – The anthro responded in a sing-song voice.

"Ivy, please, this teasing is getting to be unbearable." – Still half-hearted, still sarcastic.

"Not yet good enough, but closer."

"For the love of Arceus, just stop teasing me and let me bang you already!" – I shouted. Ivy laughed and walked over to me, remarking: "That's more like it."

The Celebi then bent over in front of me and let me stick my throbbing dick in. After I stuck it as far in as I could, Ivy remarked: "It doesn't really have the reach of a tentacle-vine, but damn it feels good!"

From that moment on, the anthro began to sort of…Ride me at a slow, but steady pace – she would move forward just enough so that all of my cock except for the head was out, then slam back on, letting it go all the way in. After a few moments, however, Ivy took up a more upright position, and using the same vines that had my hands bound, guided my hands to her sizable chest.

"I suppose you know what to do from here." – Ivy remarked in a somewhat snarky tone while I got a good grip on her front assets. Damn, they really are quite squeezable. Thus, I went on ahead and, as you might have guessed, gave 'em a good squeeze. Judging by Ivy's pleased, but somewhat subdued moan, she liked it. To my question why that moan sounded so "held-back", she remarked: "Well, we're certainly not alone in the forest, are we not?"

Fair point. I didn't question it any further and continued to squeeze Ivy's breasts as she continued to ride me, speeding up as she kept going. As we kept going, I noticed that Ivy had a harder time holding her moans back with each movement, and sure enough, as she had reached her first climax, she completely let go of any restraint and moaned out loudly. After taking some time to catch her breath, Ivy continued her assault even further, her movements pretty much being at the highest possible speed for her. Meanwhile, after the way Ivy's pussy practically squeezed on to my cock during her orgasm, I was already brought a lot closer to my own orgasm, and as soon as I felt I was about to finish, I thrust all the way in as Ivy also crashed down on me with all her might, and I soon let all of my jizz out inside her.

After a few seconds, Ivy practically slid off of my cock, a mix of both her and mine juices leaking out of her pussy. Breathing heavily, the Celebi remarked: "No…Wonder…Lilianne…Liked…It…So much…"

As for me, I didn't waste my breath for talking, instead taking my time to catch my breath instead. Afterwards, I remarked: "Well, that was certainly an interesting experience. Care to untie me now?"

"Ah, yes, I forgot." – Ivy moved her hand just a bit, and the vines that had my hands bound let go of them. About time – it was beginning to hurt already. – "So…Get our clothes back on and be off home?"

"I guess so. But I just want to ask one thing – what exactly was the argument between you and Spectra about?" – I asked as Ivy put her clothes back on.

"Let's just say that, despite looking rather young, Spectra still sometimes has the personality of an old hag." – The Celebi remarked in a sarcastic tone. That one made me stop in my tracks. I took a deep breath, then turned around and asked: "Are we talking about the same Spectra at the moment?"

"Listen, she may be really nice towards you, but the same cannot be said about her treatment of **girls other than her.** " – Ivy remarked, briefly stopping and leaning on a nearby tree. – "The point is, she seems to think that just because she's the oldest of us, she has some sort of authority. That's just pure Tauros-shit if you ask me!" – The anthro was suddenly shouting on that last sentence.

Well, right now, I was about to step right into a minefield with my next question. And so, I asked: "Well, maybe it's less about her age, and more about her being more mature and responsible out of all the girls?"

"I don't care, alright?! She's being a hag for no reason sometimes! All I said to her is that she needs to chill for a moment because she completely lost it after she had to stop Natalie and Angela fighting!"

Two thousand pokebucks as to why these two Psychotic… I mean Psychic-types were fighting over. Or rather, who. But back to the point at hand…

"You know, a simple "chill out" won't do. Speaking from experience here – when you're irritated and someone flat-out tells you to calm down, you're not beginning to feel any better. You feel like the person saying this doesn't give a wooden nickel about your problem." – I remarked. Just now, I noticed that we were just near the forest exit, and replied: "Anyway, we're just about there. From here, it's a short walk to the mansion. As for your problem – just try not to get on Spectra's bad side so often."

"I'll try…" – Ivy remarked bitterly as we exited.

"Oh, hey, you two are back already?" – Spectra greeted as Ivy and I entered the mansion. – "I suppose you two had a good outing?"

"Kind of." – I remarked, while Ivy just stood there silently, with a somewhat guilty look on her face. Spectra sighed and remarked: "Okay, calm down, Ivy. I shouldn't have went into a long tirade back then."

"Eh, it's nothing, really. I'll go take a nap upstairs for now." – With that said, Ivy ran off, leaving me with Spectra. All the other girls were busy minding their own business, so nobody would interrupt.

"So…How was your experience with Ivy?" – Spectra asked, not a hint of embarrassment over talking about such a topic in her voice.

"It did get weird at first, but overall-" Wait, how the heck did she even know about what Ivy and I did? I suppose she just presumed, but it was too late to correct myself, especially judging by that Giratina's smirk.

"Ha, got you. So, you had a good time with her overall, right?" – The anthro asked. I just quietly nodded. – "I knew it."

"So, what exactly was the argument between you two?" – Suddenly, Spectra's expression changed to a kind of "angry forced smile", as she remarked: "Can we not speak of this? I just got myself calmed down."

"Okay, okay, got it." – And with that, I ran off. Well… I guess the definition of "weird" is completely different in this mansion.

* * *

 _Welp. I'll be taking a break from this fic for the time being.  
By the way, by the time I wrote this, I've finally gotten into the Omsk State Technical University, so I'm probably going to update even slower than before due to all the studying. Sorry. Expect even lousier chapters later on (JK)._


End file.
